Birth of the Cyber Angel (It all ends with you)
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: This is the third version I made of this story. In the year 2224 a mysterious demon eye appeared in the sky followed by undestroyable demons that spread terror and desturction upon the world and Silver was taken by an unseen force to to discover his purpose and the true power within him.
1. Chapter 1 - It all starts with this

Chapter 1 - It all starts with this

The third version of this story and this time I'm sure it's the one! I'm worked on this story for so long and it took me ages to make and write but in the end I finally managed to make it work so enjoy the final version and preview please.

This story was made because I wanted to make it fair for Silver to have his own game story like Sonic and Shadow did so it will contain some things from my making and some I got from some other resources.

Disclaimer : I don't own Sonic or any of the characters.

Chapter 1 – It all starts with this

**Story introduction**

**Somewhere in the darkness**

**Hello…anybody out there? if you were call out for me...?**

**Alone….I waited…for a voice…a sound…..a hint….a sign….something**

**But no one came…NO ONE…**

**Is it because no one wants to find me? …or is it because no one is out there?**

**But what I truly want to know is….Who am I?...How did this happen….**

**Major flashback**

**In the year 2224**

**In Technopolis 7 city**

Things looked fine in the advanced future city where everyone lived in peace and harmony for long, my efforts to make a happy future have finally made the dream come true, my dream of an absolution is now a reality I live in but I should have learned that nothing lasts forever.

I live in big apartment of a huge building with more than forty floors and six hundred windows, as for how I pay for rent I get my money from working in an international security unit called the S.M.U and they pay me a lot to go with them on missions and stuff although I just hate it when they make me train with them and it's not because of the exhausting training routine but because of their commander Shadder the Cherokin who never show any mercy when it comes to train his soldiers, and he keeps saying that true soldier can survive any dire situation but he and I are quiet close friends and he even gave me a commando nick name "White fury" which didn't make any since to me but I got used to it (1)

My apartment was wide and comfortable, the walls were white and the floor was shiny jet black, there was some furniture and plants in several places in it and great view to the city.

I woke up by the sound of the alarm clock as always and let out a yawn, I gazed around me tiredly while rubbing my head "Another day, I wish something would happen since nothing exciting happened lately" I thought. (2)

I pulled myself together and got off my bed straight I walked to the bath room door, I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I put on my clothes which were a white jacket that's yellow with in and a black line on the bottom outside with red ruby fragments on the end of the sleeves and usual cuffs I got out later to enjoy a yummy breakfast so, I headed to the table where the food is served and sat on a floating chair.

A blue see-through screen popped in front of me with picture of lots of food and snacks and since I was in a mood, I pressed on the fired eggs, toast, coffee with extra flavors, the screen was gone and a floating plate came down to me with my order on it, an empty mug came down followed by a steamy blackish brown liquid ball that soon slipped down into the mug (3).

I rubbed my hands and dug in, the food tasted so good and I savored every bite while

After finishing my meal I walked to the windows with my mug that's with delicious coffee and looked through it which was the only thing on that side of the wall, I saw flying cares fly by and the high buildings that almost reaching the sky above, it was a day that nothing could ruin to me but I judged too soon.

I took a slight sap out of my mug and walked away only to stumble and fall on my face, I didn't hesitate a second and acted quickly to grab my falling mug with the falling coffee out of it with my psychokenisis, the mug floated in the air like it was weightless as I got up, I made it come to me and also made the floating coffee splash came back into it "I just love Psychokenisis" I exclaimed as I took another sap.

Then I felt some tickly feeling on my hand like there was something dripping, leaking, slipping out of it so, I took a look only to be astonished to see a some weird glowing green liquid coming out of "Wha…What is this?" I gasped to see it leak out of my hand to make a pool on my floor but what happened next truly freak me out as some orbs of green light ascended from the pool and floated in front of me in the air, weightlessly, they floated and crystalized right before my eyes into green crystals, it magnificent just so "How did this happen? Was it me?" and before I'm done with thinking I felt dreadful feeling washed me, my spine froze just as my fur went straight.

I slowly turned around with heart beat and breaths speeding up but what I saw was very unexpected, there was an eye, a red demon eye with a slit that was so huge that it can be seen from anywhere in the sky that was burning in red and black, I gave it back about making the day more exciting.

I hurried and jumped out of the window to the roof get a better look and saw chaos everywhere, people running, flying cars crashing and more horrifying sights, the eye was bolting and sending meteors down at the city, many buildings were destroyed by the wrath but I also saw the security unit's ships coming lading and tens of armored soldiers which most of them weren't humans some were animals and aliens (4).

I also saw the commander come out of his ship and walks over to a pool of black liquid with something moving in it, they were preparing there weapons to shoot down any threat down.

Then a figure came out of the pool of blackness and it didn't seem friendly at all, it was a knight in black armor with big skull chest armor riding a black beast.

I was really freaking out of what's happening but when I saw commander shadder who had blue skin, red belly, yellow eyes and wore a white suit with some black and golden parts on it, I knew thing were gonna get wild with his presence and reckless personality arguing with a demon.

He walked roughly but calm straight but not too close the black rider and shouted "Who are freak and what do you want?" the rider's beast walked closer "I am Zire the seeker of darkness, I came to rule this land, this world and if you would try to stop me, you'll die slowly" he said while raising a pointy weapon which I think it was called a sword that was used hundreds of years ago, everyone in the unit stood still for a second and all in once loud laughter filled the atmosphere "Did you hear that? The tough big knight is going to kills all!" said one of the soldiers mockingly and more laughter was released.

Even if I thought they were such dummies for mocking and underestimating an unknown foe I couldn't blame them since the knight was holding an old mere weapon while they had advanced guns and razors of energy and much more.

Even if no one took him seriously he remained silent and calm, I could almost see him grinning through his helmet "Laugh as much as can since you'll feel my blade soon" he threatened which made the commander himself mock "Really you and what army?" really don't they ever learn not to say things like you and what army? Or would it get worse? Or nothing could go wrong.

The rider smirked as he summoned tens, hundreds of horrifying monsters in puff of smoke horrifying creatures with different features, some were like men in bandages, some were like liquid figures with crystals on them, some were like sand beasts, the laughter was gone, faces that used to be grinning now flipped upside down in shock and horror "What's wrong don't you want to mock me more frail creature CHARGE!" he mocked back and shouted.

All in once the demons rushed at the army and bashed them hardly, soldiers flew like birds, smacked and bet up so hard that some of them which were surprisingly pathetic cried for their mommies, I knew that it was my time to show up and seriously I felt like I was thinking like Sonic.

The commander who's seriously hurt refused to give up and kept fighting and shooting until he was knocked away by the black knight's kick, he walked to the injured cherokin and pressed on him with his foot, his sword erupted in purple flames, and he smirked at him again "Well now do you see the difference between us? Do understand your state?" he said while aiming at him with his sword until he was blown away by a blast of energy "Dragon blast" I walked next the injured cherokin to see if he's all right "Are you okay commander?" I asked "White fury can't more better not that you're here" he beamed but I ignored that white fury calling.

"What are those things?" I asked in concern "We don't know either but we must protect the city at any price!" he answered. The black rider stood up on his feet and stared at me in a way I couldn't understand "I never expected to see another Helerin in this time but still you'll die no matter what you do" he said threatening again and this time I was confused "What did you just called me?" and without answering he sent his minions to attack me.

I dodged and kicked my way through them and even when they piled over me I blew them with a psycho blast "who wants to be next?" I yelled but I wish I didn't when I saw them reforming themselves from ashes, I never saw anything like that and there was no way for me to stop something that keeps coming back until two figures surprised me and stood next me (5).

Sai the samurai seagull who had white feathers, yellow beak, and sea blue eyes and wore a white samurai clothes with a black silky coat, his shoes were pale green and his gloves were white. He has high skills of swordsmanship and cryokenitic powers.

As for the second one he was E-456 Alpha he is somehow related to E-123 Omega from Shadow's team, he had the same figure but his armor was white with some cyan wires coming from his shoulders to the his wrist, he head had five sides and his eyes are light blue, he also had a five sided shape drawn on the back of his hands, he was created by professor Tusnaki the aquatic cheriokin, he skin was green, his eyes were sapphire blue, he wore a white lab coat and under it there was a black vest, he is 8 feet tall just tall just the same as the commander and he lives in the G-Dome which is a floating island with a large energy dome to protect it because the professor keeps rare creatures and doesn't like anyone to get in there.

I was so glad to see my team members in that moment "It's been a long time Silver" said the sea gull while crossing his hands and followed by Alpha "You two ready to kick those freaks out of the city?" I asked with a grin and they both nodded, we rushed to the enemies and fought restlessly but no matter how we defeat they just come back "We are in disadvantage here!" shouted Alpha and I couldn't deny it he was right.

While we were fighting those freaks the rider stood on the top of one the buildings and said "Hemph..fools they understand nothing and end as nothing such as the light in this world" he raised his arms to the red eye that soon began to bolt with lightning, we all saw it and froze in our places "Oh SWEAT DREAMS what is that!?" I gasped and so did everyone.

The knight said one word before doing it "It all starts with this!" he shouted as he aimed at ME, they eye bolted hard and soon released a beam of black power at me, I there was no way for me to dodge it, I thought I was done for until the beam was blocked by an invisible barrier, I was surrounded by white energy flares and feathers inside a sphere "What?" I murmured and then I saw a big white figure in a white cloak with wings in front of me.

I was in great panic back then as it turned at me and said with black eyes "It's time for you to learn your purpose" and I was gone in flash of light, I didn't know how my friends reacted but I couldn't think back then as I fell into an empty dark sea.

A/N: I think this was way better than the former chapter but still I have a few things I need to explain to you.

I said that they use money since I don't know what they will use in the future instead of.

Maybe they'll use alarm clocks in the future or maybe not I don't know about it.

Couldn't think of any food in the future so, I decided to make Silver eat food from the past for breakfast.

I don't actually believe in aliens and I don't want to force anyone to do so but I only wanted to make this story more science fictional so, Alien believer don't get me wrong please.

Since Sonic and Elise destroyed Solaris in his flame form means that either Mephiles the dark or Iblis the flames of disaster would exist but some people think that Sonic, Shadow, and Silver still do somehow, not sure.

Wait for the next chapter It's gonna be great!


	2. Chapter 2 - Mystery of the White Island

Chapter 2 - Mystery of the White Island

A/N: Hey everyone, I know you all think that that black water bit was the place where Silver was lost in the first chapter but it's not.

Chapter 2 - Mystery of the White Island

Through the dark lifeless waters into the cold silent skies, I was falling, simply falling to oblivion, I was unconscious back then but I could feel the wind going through me and making me thrill, I didn't know how I fell into the liquid floor of the lab into black water depths into cold calm sky. I felt like I'm a shooting star flying across the sky and falling to the unknown.

When I woke up the first thing I felt was the cold wet surface that I was lying on it with my face, I felt my mind was not functioning, my breaths uneven and the my body sore and cold, the atmosphere was calm and soundless, the only sound that could be heard was the waves crashing, they went back and forward and from that I started to believe that I was on a shore or something like that, I tried to pull myself together but a wave of pain stopped me, my arm was broken and immobilized, the grabbed it with my right arm to ease the pain and got up but it wasn't easy, my entire body was sore so, I used my psychokenisis to give me a boost to get up.

Once I got on my feet, I started to look around and see where I am, I discovered that I was stranded on a misty island with no signs of people or animals live on, the big blue ocean was surrounding me, its waves were going back and forward like it was trying to tell me to go on, the whole island was quiet, too quiet like something was waiting for me to find, to help me or to hurt me so, I took a deep breath and began to walk through the trees, while I was walking I remembered that I had some Nano-tech spheres with me so, I pressed some buttons on the Sigma device on my broken arm and a light beam came out of its screen, inside the beam there were some Nano-tech spheres , I grabbed one and rubbed it on my broken arm, soon the tiny robots began to heal it, it was now good and no sign of injury or damage on it, the robots disappeared after that.

I continued to walk through the misty forest and no knowing what's up ahead, the white colorless mist made the place look lonely and spooky at the same time like ghost influence, after three minutes of walking I reached an open area with big rocks in it, it was one vast spot with many big shaped rocks on it and each rock had a different size and shape.

Out of nowhere a strong gust of wind blew away most of the mist in the area that's now clear to be seen, my eyes gone wide at the sight, my jaw was hanging, the area with shaped rocks turned out to be some ruins of a village, the shaped rocks were actually houses but no one lived in them, it looked like there was some civilization lived here but they left or disappeared in some mysterious circumstances, the village quiet and lifeless, the wind blew through the alleys and water drop echoes filled the place, my body began to shiver, my heart beat gone faster when felt like I was being watched.

I began to increase the speed of my footsteps, I started to panic when I thought I heard someone was crying in the mist but that's impossible because the village was not inhabitant "it can't be ghosts right?" I thought in my mind but all of a sudden, tens of images began to burst in my head of people running, screams, and moans, flames everywhere, monsters with red eyes and a demon eye in the sky bolting with lightning and leaking some black matter.

When I snapped out of it I began to believe that it was the same eye that appeared in Technopolis 7 but the question was why did I saw that vision of it appearing in this village, it was a mystery, a riddle that leads to some knowledge that I couldn't solve, I didn't know why but my eye shed a pure tear which soon wiped away. While I was thinking something passed me and whispered "Follow me" but when finally got a better look at it, it was a feather of light, it fluttered right pass me and blown to a big house that looked like a temple or a palace, I didn't believe that the feather said to me something but I wanted to explore that temple so, I ran after it.

Soon when I got there, the temple was in total mess, some pillars fell down and some of the walls crumbled down and so was the ceiling, the place looked terribly ruined but the weird thing happened that a had that painful feeling inside me like there was a part of me was feeling sad about the place just like what happened when the eye appeared in the sky back in the future city, I placed my hand on my heart and gazed at the place, it's like the entire island tells of a tragic story and now it lost in time with soul lives on it.

I felt really sad so much that I without knowing let out a tear, once I noticed I whipped it away and continued to gazed around but then a light came out of an opening in the ceiling that beamed all the way the front end of the chamber, it ended on the cyan green feather that I followed all the way here, I walked to the feather and grabbed it from the floor.

When I checked out the feather I was astonished, the cyan green feather was see-through like it belonged to a phantom like being or something, I kept admiring it until something else caught my attention, the wall that I was standing in front of had the same symbol on my hands but only with angel wings.

With that I lost my nerves "What's going on? Why am I here? What is this place? And who am I?" I shouted in despair and placed my hand on my face, I knelt on the floor and remained silent, the silence filled the chamber until a light shinned upon me and some cyan green feather fluttered with it. Next some white figures appeared to me, the thing that frightened me was that they had the same quails as mine, then they showed me their hand palms and it had the same circular symbols.

Then one of the white figures moved said to me "There is no time left, you must go back and find him, we are counting on you young helerin" the figure said with a male voice but all he said made wonder more especially the last part, when I tried to get an answer from them they raised their hands to the sky, then the chaos emeralds popped out of nowhere and began to spin around me, everything soon started to go whiter and whiter until nothing could be seen.

I didn't know what was happening but I didn't I know that I was in a race with time.

**Only two days left and the countdown continues!**

A/N: This chapter was tiresome but it worth it but I want you all to know that those white figures weren't angels, find out what happened to Silver in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - The twilight between

Chapter 3 - The twilight between

I'm back friends! First of all I would like to thank lord kelvin for his advice that made me realize what I lacked, So yeah I'm new in fanfiction and English isn't my first language but I promise you all that I'll get better every time I write for you.

Since some of you think the story is a bit complicated I'll write a summary to help you. I won't write it after each chapter but every once in a while.

For example in the first chapter there was someone who says that he's lost in the dark and unable to remember who he was or where was he, well that was Silver the hedgehog in a certain point in the future of the story, I thought to make the story start in previous point in time to show how he end up there.

Summary

In Technopolis 7, year 2224 Silver, a white hedgehog with five spikes on his forehead and two big ones on the back of his head, his eyes are amber yellow and had a black shade around them, he wore a jacket that's yellow from the inside and white from the outside, and it had a black line on the bottom of it, his boots were navy and aqua with gold cuffs that had aqua lines and a red ruby, his gloves are white had the same cuffs but with circular aqua symbols.

He was having a normal fine day until he found out that he had a new mysterious power and at the same time a demon eye appeared in the sky followed by black demons that cannot be destroyed, their leader's name was Zire the seeker of darkness who attacked the city and destroyed everything comes in his path. In will of stopping them Silver and his two friends Sai the seagull and E-456 Alpha fought bravely but failed in the end.

When the demon knight Zire was about to finish our white hero by summoning a power beam from the red eye in the sky, an unseen power saved him just in time. In the end he was taken away by white ghost to a mysterious island that has its secrets, he found a destroyed village and the symbol on his hand was drawn winged on a wall inside a temple, he was taken away by the ghost again to an unknown location.

End summary

Chapter 3 - The twilight between

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a wet floor, surrounded by two walls in different colors, one was white and the other was black, I tried to get up as my mind started functioning again, the vision was blurry in the first, but soon I began to make of as around me.

I was in some kind of a sewer, in a narrow passage with one way ahead, I scratched my head in confusion only to be confused more, I couldn't feel my head, my fur, they were there but I couldn't feel them, and even the water beneath me felt like nothing, I also noticed that I couldn't hear the water's flow or the sound of the tiny waves that crash into me, I lost the touch, the hearing, the smell, and my voice, there was no sound coming out of my throat no matter how much I try, I was freaking out by the situation but I kept myself calm and took a deep breath, I got up and decided to do some recon to the place.

While walking in the passage I glared around me to see some strange paintings on each one of the walls. On the white wall there were paintings of mountains, clouds and a floating island in the sky, there were some figures of people too, they wore white cloaks, and raising their hands to the sky, they were illuminating with brilliant light and pointing at a winged figure on the painted sky. On the black wall there was a dark valley, mist and a red horizontal rift in the sky and I had this feeling that I saw that rift somewhere, also there were black scary figures of monsters with red scarier eyes pointing as well at a winged figure.

I didn't get any of what they meant or who made them but as soon as my gaze landed on the dead end of the passage my eyes grew wide because, on that wall there was a gate and around the gate there were two side paintings of ME! I walked closer to get a better look at it only to see that they were two different versions of me. On the white wall end I was holding my heart and closing my eyes, the shade around my eyes was curved like the letter C, I was still wearing my white jacket, but I had two green wings, the aqua lines on my cuffs were bright green.

But on the other wall things were totally not the same, I was in the same position, only the shade around my eyes was stretching to the back in a sinister way, I was showing my teeth that were really sharp, the aqua lines on my hands and cuffs were blood red, a monster is the only word for my look.

I stared at the painting for a while until a hard voice called out "**Welcome to the chamber of the heart, the fountain of light and love, the well of darkness and hatred, it's the very core of the will itself, only you have the key to open this door, only you can decide to stand in the light or embrace the darkness, but you'll do neither of this, you'll walk on the twilight between…." **Those words chased down to the real world to leave me in panic and a fast racing heart, I sweat dropped as I breathed hardly and grabbed the spot where my heart is "The twilight between?" nothing but that was on my mind "What happened back there and where was it?" I took a look around me to find myself surrounded by fresh green grass and a big tree next to me, I believe I was on grassy highland and by the look of that place I was sure I was in the past.

Getting up and patting the dust off my jacket but the funny thing was that it was dry and not wet but how can that be it was soaked back in the sewer, I didn't give it much thinking since a lot of weird things kept happening to me lately besides the white ghosts that promised me to find some answers.

A sudden surge of power came through me, It felt kindda familiar somehow so, I turned around just to freak out again, the eye from the future was here but how can that be I'm in the past now? Again the same feeling came to me again, this time it was close like it was right behind me so, it turned around swiftly. I saw something that's black peeking out behind the tree "Came out now I know your there!" I shouted at him, the mysterious figure gave in and slowly revealed itself.

It was a person in a black cloak with purple lines at the ends of it, I tried see who it was but the face was unseen by the dark of its cloak "Who are you anyway?" it took it a few seconds before answering "I am Zire the seeker of darkness and I came to rule this world" his answer shook me, how can that be? There was a Zire but he's in the future "You're lying! How can you be Zire when he's in the future!" and I instantly slapped my mouth shut, I shouldn't blurt things like, people of the past mustn't know what will happen in the future or what will become, it's forbidden for the future people to say anything or history itself will change, the cloak guy was shocked by my question "A Zire in the future? Of course…Helerin you just gave me a greater reason to kill you…you know **too** much" he said as he raise his sickle at me with a killing intent "There is no hope for you now" and he dashed to me in an incredible speed and tried to cut through me.

I didn't get the chance to gather my psycho powers so I took a phase of action, he tried to cut through me many times and kept dodging them by pulling and jumping back, but something unexpected happen, there was small rock right behind me. When I tripped by it he didn't miss the chance. I watched him as he raised his sickle and swiftly slashed my chest ; he then swift kicked me away into the gound.

I rolled on the cold grass by his kick; the waves of pain were unbearable, my jacket was ripped and some blood stains on it, the wound was worse than I thought, the cloak guy stood proudly by his triumph "Hemph for a helerin you're such a weakling but have no worry I'll end this now" and sickle erupted in purple flame.

I panted in pain and hissed by the stinging wound as I lied on my back, I tried to shock freeze him with psychic control but he kept walking to me while sharping his weapon with ground, who is this guy and why he wants to kill me, he called me the helerin just like the demon knight Zire from the future which made no since of how two different characters exist in the past and future and have the same thoughts and manner of speech? No matter how I tried I couldn't get up or even move, what to do? Who could save me from him? I needed power, I needed it so much, the power to defeat him.

Something inside me head my call like it was awaken from slumber, I felt a powerful unusual energy flow within me, felt my eyes burn my entire body overflow with a hot mighty power.

The guy in the cloak leapt to me in will of finishing me "Die!" and before he kills me I released a massive beam of red power from my palm, the attacker was blown away but landed on his feet, his right side was gone, burned and injured he was "That power?! You're a…" before he finished his sentence he vanished in puff of smoke.

I lied down on the grass and panted, thinking of how lucky I was but still thinking about that power I summoned and who was that guy? A question after a question but no answer came to me. When I touched my chest I was thrilled to feel my jacket clean from blood and there was no sign of it been ripped by his sickle. When I pulled the zipper to see the wound, it was healed like it never was. Now more questions came to me "What's happening here?" I asked myself but warned by the loud sounds of explosions and screams coming from the nearby city, without hesitation I flew by my psycho power straight to save the people in need.

A/N: Well what do you think? It was good so far in my opinion but still there's still more to learn and more to do so, stay tuned for more and farewell.


	4. Chapter 4 - searching for a question

Chapter 4 - Searching for a question

I've been having a hard time writing chapters since I have school so, I'll be writing them in separated times. This is the fourth chapter of this story and it contains some very important events so please pay attention.

Some people say my story is a bit complicated but that's because it's a mystery story and you can't understand the main plot until you read the whole story.

Chapter 4 - Searching for a question

I flew in hurry to reach the raided city, from the air I saw building explode, people screaming and even cars were flying and spinning in mid-air in weird way like some invisible force was lifting and tossing them all over the place, one red car was about to hit me but I dodged it in the right time, I decided to stay on land since it's safer.

But on the land was no better, a mob of people ran through me in great fear almost knocking me away or squashing me like a bug. I Hurried to see who was attacking, a black hazy figure with red glowing eyes jumped from behind me and was about hit until a flash of blue light slashed through the ghost, I turned around to see a hedgehog who rivaled me ever since the very moment we've met a hedgehog with blue fur, emerald green eyes, red sneakers with white stripes, white gloves, wore a light blue hoodie with wind stripes on the front and a white hedgehog head on the back "Sonic the hedgehog" I called out to him with a grin, he got up and looked at me and grinned back and said "Hey Silver long time no see" he was always calm and cool even the most dire situation but what got my attention was the blue energy razor on his arm, I wonder where did he did learn to do that "Better stay sharp buddy it's not over yet!"

The remained haze from the phantom was resurrected and came back anew. It's Technopolis 7 all over again. We split up to search for any wounded or someone in danger.

Along the way through a street I met Tails, a fox with yellow fur, sea blue eyes, red and white sneakers, wore an orange shirt and ivory jacket on it, two tails swinging everywhere, white gloves with a black and yellow wired device on it that shoots lightning bolts.

"Need a hand" I said to him and he nodded "Thanks Silver" and we fought against those stupid shadow phantoms, two of them dashed to us, I grabbed a crumbled concrete piece with my psychokinetic power and throw it at them, it hit them and turned them into black haze but what's the use they'll simply come back again.

Turning to the little cub who called out to me "C'mon Silver we have to find the others!" I nodded at him while panting and we rushed through the destroyed buildings and cranked streets to find the rest of our friends.

We ran across a street to find Shadow, a black hedgehog with red spikes, wearing a white vest and a black jacket, white and red hover shoes, red and black tongued cuffs, and inhibitor rings. And Blaze, a female cat with lavender fur, gold eyes, she wore a red bindi, a red hair tie, a purple coat with white sleeves, red and white shoes.

They were back to back standing and surrounded by phantoms which infuriated me, why I wasn't the one who assists Blaze instead of that bragger Shadow "We came to help you" the fox cub exclaimed to them "Thank you Tails…Silver" she said my name in a shy way while Shadow shrugged "Whatever just don't slow me down" and just in time the Blue Blur Sonic came to assist "Time to rock and roll guys!"

We fought back the enemies and blew them one by one; fire balls, chaos spears, lightning, wind, and psycho blasts were everywhere, it was a big war back there.

But no matter what we do they kept coming back, this time we all stood back to back lucky me Blaze was next to me but it wasn't the right time to think of these things "What we do? We can't destroy them by force! We need to find another way" The fox announced and we all agreed accept for the Black Blur "What else would work than brute force, you're gonna try reason with them" which forced the fox to be quiet.

In that very moment the black spirits flew up in the air, piled up into one black flock, and descended down to us and from a far distance it looked like a dark tentacle coming down from the sky.

We didn't have anything left to try, it was coming and we didn't know what to do but I refused to give up, I won't let it end like this, I clutched my hand as usual and made my serious expression, I wanted to save my friends at any price, again I felt my body overwhelms with power, the aqua lines on my cuffs turn bright green.

My feet carried me to the front of them, they all were confused "What will you do?" asked a stressed a cat, I didn't have any idea but I knew "I'll do what it takes to protect you" the flock came down closer and closer, the fox held on to the blue hedgehog in fear, I raised my fist to the sky and a bright light stroke the entire battlefield.

My eyes were closed in determination, to make something happen or to die, gasps broke in, opening my eyes and looking around me I saw my friends staring above in shock so much that there jaws were hanging and eyes almost fall from their sockets.

There was a green light shining out of my hand and four white paws around us, when I saw what's above me I did the same as everyone. Above us there was a great big white tiger glowing in green, its back was armored with gold, and the teeth were so big so sharp that they were peeking out of the mouth.

"Whoa!" was all I could say, the tiger glared down to me and said "You're not Chrono White" and I gave him the normal respond "Who?" he removed his glare and looked at the incoming flock "It doesn't matter, I see you need some help here" he took a deep breath and gave a powerful mighty roar, every window in the city shattered, every phantom in the flock was blown into nothing, the very ground shook by the mighty beast's roar.

Silence ruled the place; the wind whistling was the only thing that could be heard, the tiger glared down to me again "Well my job here is done; they weren't much of a warm up" I stared at him in astonishment "Who are you and how did came here?" I asked, he smirked and answered "I am the flying thunder tiger Eraqus, as for how I got here it's you who summoned me and by the way you have the same eyes as my former master Chrono" Once he was done he disappeared in a glimmer.

Even after he was gone I was still frozen in my place, a hand reached out and placed on my shoulder, it was Sonic and the others smiling at me or at least three of them "Silver that was way pass cool!" Sonic was impressed by the thing I did and so was Tails and Blaze "How did you do that?" "Where did you learn summoning beasts" even Shadow was impressed but denied it.

I wanted to calm their curiosity by telling them I didn't know where that came from "Come on you're not serious are you?" Sonic exclaimed how could I use a power which I have no idea about "Absolutely" I announced, the black hedgehog smirked seeing me as an idiot.

I had this thought, if I found this Chrono guy Eraqus mentioned I might find an answer of what's going on "um Sonic you travel around the world a lot right?" I asked sheepishly, the blue didn't see my question as something suspicious and answered me with a lazy look "Well yeah I do" I didn't hesitate in asking him "Do you know or met someone called Chrono White?" he rubbed his head and tried his best to remember "Sorry pal but I'm not familiar with it" I crossed my arms and thought maybe someone else does but Shadow and Blaze didn't have any idea of who he was.

I started to believe this guy Chrono is dead from ages or a hermit who lives on his own until "I know him!" said the fox to me with grin, thrilled and surprised I was "Really where is he?" if I found this guy or maybe gal I will get the answers I want "He lives in sky stone legion in the north, it's not far away from here, we can reach it on foot" and with that I rushed to get there but Sonic jumped in my way "Hold it right there pal! Do you think we'll let go there by yourself" shocked and worried, I muttered a bit and said "but you guys can't go it's….dangerous" I thought I scared him but I only made it worse "What's new Danger is our game buddy now let's go" and he was the first to run followed by Tails and Shadow, I gave a sigh of frustration and slapped my face "Oh why?" Blaze walked next me and placed her hand on my shoulder "It's all right Silver we can take care of it" my face blushed by the situation "Well yeah of course we can!" I said with a big fake grin, the cat ran behind the others and so I did.

A/N: this chapter was epic and there's more to come!


	5. Chapter 5- The scent of darkness

Chapter 5 - Lies within the symbol: The scent of darkness

I'm back fanfictioners! This time with a new writing style, I've been brain storming a lot in these days on this story, it's one of the hardest challenges I've ever went through but don't worry, I'll finish this story as soon as possible.

Chapter 5 - Lies within the symbol: The scent of darkness

After defeating the phantoms and departing the ruined city, the demon eye closed off and left us puzzled.

We knew or at least I knew that the only way to find out what's going on was to find this Chrono guy but finding him was another problem.

We stopped after miles of running and decided to take a break, we stopped in meadow next to a big tree, Tails returned to work on his electric devices again, Sonic walked to the tree and leaned on it, he pulled out his Mb3 player and placed the small head phones on his ears.

There were many songs such as His world, It doesn't matter, Reach for the stars, then he found the one he has been looking for "Endless possibilities"

He closed his emerald eyes and sang along as the song was played "But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave? We all got to start from somewhere it's right there for me possibilities are never ending! I see it! I see it" and he stayed that way.

As for me I sat with Blaze and Shadow on the sweet green grass although the black hedgehog disliked the place "I don't like this place, it's making me noxious" he growled.

I actually thought it was pretty delightful with the dewy green grass, the soft wind breeze playing with my fur, green leaves fall from the trees and kiss my face and flutter everywhere in sight.

And smell-, I stopped when my nose caught a strange scent, it was unusual, strange, I looked and sniffed around me to find the source of that smell.

Blaze and Shadow didn't seem to caught that smell, I didn't blame them since it wasn't that strong, the scent got stronger and stronger and when I had that thought to check myself "It's coming from me!"

I was the source of the smell, embarrassed and ashamed; I turned around hoping no one had noticed.

I sniffed myself again to detect the type of the scent, it was nothing I ever smelled before, I couldn't compare or describe it but the first thought I had was.

Vile, I didn't know why I had that thought but it was the only term I could think of. I knew this scent wasn't coming out of me before so why now.

Just then the cat's voice broke the chain of my thoughts "Hey Silver" she called out.

I turned around to see her, she was sitting while Shadow was lying on the grass and gazing at the sky, and Tails was still working on his gizmo.

She made a slight smile and asked "You still didn't tell us what brought here to this time?" which caught everyone's attention.

I swallowed in panic; I didn't want to concern them about the raided future and the black demons that attacked both times so "I….came to visit you guys!" I smirked totally faking it but they all bought it.

I sighed in relief "That was a close one" I thought but I spooked too soon as the black hedgehog broke the peaceful moment by saying "Hey dope your jacket, there's some blood stains on it" he said not trying to look concern or shocked.

Everyone rolled their eyes to me again! I looked at my white jacket and Shadow was right there were some blood stains on it but I never noticed "It must be sickle strike" I blurted and now they all were curious even Sonic removed his head phones when he heard the word "Sickle?" he murmured.

I should really learn to never blurt things like, I shouldn't have opened my mouth in the first "Um well…I" I murmured.

They were all staring and waiting for an answer so, I tried my best to not freak them out "Well before I came to the city, I stumbled across some guy who was probably not in a good mind condition, he said some crazy stuff and then tried to kill me with a sickle" they all nodded in understanding.

I took a breath and told them "He cut me on the chest But! I'm fine now" I thought my comforting words would make it better but I simply made them more suspicious "Your telling me he cut you on the chest and then you recovered?" said Sonic in confusion.

I sweat dropped but nodded "Yeah" Tails finally put his invention down and exclaimed "That's impossible! The average recovery of normal person can't make a wound like easily close that fast, it will usually take weeks or months to recover, you might even need a surgery" and now they were paranoid and even Shadow was concern.

I scratched my cheek in concern trying to find a way out of this, and then I had this brilliant idea "It's a new skill, I learned of it today!" I beamed.

They all were astonished but also amazed "A healing skill, I only heard of people could increase the speed of recovery but I thought it was just a myth" said Blaze in amazement.

I actually felt kindda proud of it even if I can't control that power, now I was more inpatient; I wanted to find that guy fast so he could tell me about these new powers.

After the break we got back on our road, I was still thinking about what happened today, my thoughts made me walk slower than the others and dead last "Zire….Those paintings….the twilight between….and that scent" I thought but I was so distracted I didn't see the rock in front of me.

I stumbled over it and fell on my face, it didn't hurt much and when I tried to get up, I felt a grip of a hand pulling me up roughly.

I thought it was one of my friends mostly Shadow by the way he did it but I once my eyes landed on the figure "Zire!" the clock clad guy was the one who pulled me up, he leaned closer to me face but didn't lose his grip "Can you feel the demon with you" he whispered.

Just then a voice called out "Hey dope!" it was Shadow crossing his arms with his usual pissed off expression, I turned around when I heard him but when turned around again I was thrilled, the cloak guy Zire was gone.

And again Shadow shouted in anger "Don't ignore me dope, you wanted to find that guy and now you're missing around!" he growled.

I was disturbed by him calling me dope all the time so, I tried to reason with him "First of all don't call me dope, second didn't you see what that!" outburst like mad on him.

Shadow thought I fooling around or something "What are you talking about I didn't anything but you dope stumbling over a rock" he exclaimed to me.

Now I was pissed off "Don't call me dope! It's you who's dope because you didn't see that guy in the cloak who pulled me up!" I exclaimed.

He totally shrugged at what I said "You're such an idiot" now he done it, I stormed in anger "Okay that's it! Your finished" and we were about to fight until Blaze walked in to end the arguing "That's enough you two, Shadow quit insulting Silver, and as for you Silver I'm sorry but Shadow's right, I saw you too stumbling but you pulled yourself back up, you must have imagined it all" she said.

I was so confused back then "Am I the only one who can see him? maybe" I sighed and walked away followed by the two.

Once we caught up to the hedgehog and fox they were with a mysterious Black wolf, his fur was jet black, eyes were golden, a narrow scar was on his right cheek like something sharp hit him, and his bushy tail was swinging left and right, he wore a purple hoodie with shadow stripes on the front and a black wolf head symbol on the back, he wore dark blue spikey shoes.

He glanced at us and smiled, we were surprised by his look, but what shook us was that his smile, his expression was the same as Sonic, his position of hands in pocket was the same, and Sonic was doing it too right next to him.

We gave them blank glares and so out of what's going on expression "Um Sonic who's your friend here?" Blaze asked.

Sonic smirked and rubbed his head and so did the wolf, the same time, same motion, same look, we were really freaking out.

Sonic quit scratching his head "Sorry guys this is Black the wolf, a close pal of mine, we met a few months ago" he said

We nodded, but still there was something I wanted to know "Um Sonic haven't you noticed that you two act….the same" I asked.

They both turned to each other and grinned the same as usual "Well it's hard to explain but we're kindda the same in thoughts" the wolf explained, I wasn't convinced about the answer but then I saw something totally so not normal.

His shadow was moving, wiggling like a piece of cloth blown by the wind, then the shadow burst out of the ground into the air "Oh Sweet Dreams!" gasped me and Tails.

The shadow was still connected to the ground; it looked like a tentacle in the beginning, but then it took a form of a black snake or dragon with purple flames on its head, hard thick mouth with no teeth but some hard spikes coming out of the jaws and white illuminating eyes.

The first thing it did was looking around on us, the shadow started to make some noises like what canines do when they spot an enemy, it moved closer and closer to me, the noises were louder now especially when it sniffed, it's white eyes met mine, I didn't know what it wanted from me but I could see what it meant "**I want to kill you…**" I freaked out by the thought and the way it was staring at me "Could it be that scent that's making it so aggressive" I was really terrified.

Then the wolf call it down "Calm now Kain!" he said and the thing pulled back to him "Sorry, he gets so vicious when he meets strangers" he explained.

I nodded but still I think it was the smell I'm sure it was "What is this creature?" asked Tails with great interest.

The wolf smirked and said "This my fath-, I mean a shadow beast I summon, his name is Kain" and everyone were amazed to see a real shadow monster even the black hedgehog who's never impressed.

Just then Sonic moved closer and whispered something to the wolf "Kain really?" he said to the wolf "Well it was the best thing I had" the wolf replied, we didn't hear a single word of what said but they seem to be hiding something.

"So where were you guys heading to?" he asked us, Tails took the pleasure of answering "Were heading to the sky stone legion!" he chirped.

The wolf was surprised "Really what a coincidence, I was there yesterday" he said which made my day "Really you were!? Tell me did you met anyone called Chrono White back there?" I asked with big hopes but he said that he didn't which broke all my hopes like glass.

Black felt bad about leaving me without a trace "Tell me how does he look like?" asked the wolf.

I felt kind of awkward to say it but "We don't know if it was man or a woman" I explained to him.

Then the fox cub said "He wears a pale green cloak and covers his face with white mask" he said and it was the clue he needed "hhmmm….I remember seeing someone with that description on the star rain mountain" he said.

Those words gave me a silver lining and I rushed as fast as I can "Thanks!" I shouted while leaving, my friends thought me as crazy soon followed me "Thanks for the help Black….and Kain" he teased the beast "**Shut up brat**" the beast finally spoke, Sonci and Black chuckled lightly at him.

After saying goodbye Sonic ran after us while the wolf and his shadow walked away.

But there was something going on between them "**Did you feel it?**" asked the shadow dragon.

The wolf glanced at him and answered "Yes father! I could easily smell the dark scent coming out of him, he's walkers on the twilight between ya know" the scar faced wolf said.

Then the beast countered "**I told you before, don't get used to call me father because I have a name and it's Dark Gaia!**" he roared.

Black chuckled and nodded "All right have it your way, let's go home now" and they walked away to the horizon.

A/N: well isn't awesome, I really like the new writing style and I hope you did too. Stay tuned for more!


	6. Chapter 6 - Calling from the sky

Chapter 6 – Calling from the sky

Hi! I finally made the sixth chapter; I've been busy these weeks so the chapters will come in separately. After finishing the first part of this story, I'll change the story's POV from Silver's POV to the ordinary one. Enjoy.

Chapter 6 – calling from the sky

Later that night they took shelter inside a cave, it was a bit dark, cold, and wet but it was enough, they needed a place to spend the night and there was no other option.

Inside the dark cave they sat up a fire to give them light and warmth from the bitter darkness around them and the harsh bites of coldness.

They roasted some fish they caught in a nearby river which was easy for Silver since he can capture the fish inside a psycho field with his psychokinetic power while Sonic managed to catch some but fell into the water once and Shadow was stung by mosquitoes, he almost blew up the whole mountain just to get rid of those insects but they somehow managed to calm him down.

While they were ready to eat dinner, Sonic had a thought "So Tails" he said getting the fox cub's attention, Tails turned at him with confusion in his face "So What?" he asked.

Sonic giggled and made his point "You didn't tell us how do you know that Chrono White" and then the fox understood, actually everyone were, Tails rubbed his head sheepishly and told them his story.

"When Sonic left us two years ago to train with Master Whisperer, I felt a bit bored and lonely so, I attended college (Tails is too smart to attend school even if he was fourteen).

Everyone nodded in understanding and then he continued "One time I was given an assignment to write a research about some rare plants called star hearts, they got their name from their star shaped petals and the way they cure some wounds and illness. There weren't any good info sources I could find since they were really rare so, I decided to go to the only place I could find them in which is sky stone legion, I rode my plane and took off. Once I reached there I bought a map of the mountain, the merchant also warned me to be careful because of the slippery wet ground, the wild animals. When I got there I began to search for the plants, unluckily a strong gust of wind blew the map away" blaze gasped "Oh dear what did you do then?".

Tails' expression changed that moment but he tried to not freak us out "Well…I ran to recover the map, it landed on edge of a cliff, I thought I was lucky but when I got there and picked it up, the ground under me suddenly crumbled and I fell" now everyone gasped in horror "How did you survived" Silver asked him.

The strange thing was that he gave a light smile and said "I didn't fall, someone rescued me, when I fell a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up, for a second I thought it was you Sonic but when I looked at him he was a man with black fur, in pale green cloak and a white mask that has two golden lines going down and meeting in the bottom and, narrow eye holes, I thank him for saving me but I was a bit frowned since I lost my map, he then gave me a gift" his smile grew bigger.

Sonic rubbed his chin and asked "What sort of gift?" usually it was the rescued person gives the hero a gift as a sign of gratitude, Tails thought the same "He gave me a hand written book about all the type of plants in the whole legion, what they look like, what can we use them for and how to find them, it was the answer to my problem, with that book my research was completed, I was so happy and didn't know how to thank the guy but sadly when looked at him again…he was gone without a trace" he finished with a frowned face.

Still after the story the white hedgehog wasn't so sure of that guy was him "How do you be so sure it was him?" he looked up to me and answered "The name of the author was written in the first page and it was Chrono White, like he knew about my research all along and gave me that book to help me" and he finished with that.

Now Silver was sure it was him and once he find that guy he'll get all the answers he need.

After dinner they went to sleep, lied down and tried to not think any cavern inspectors such as bears or wolfs or even one of those black monsters they've seen lately.

The white hero tried his best to get some shut eye but couldn't, because of some memories of today and two hundred years later haunt him "Who was he? And why am I the only one who could see him? And that power I used, when did I had it?" staring above with a look of confusion.

Nothing came, he couldn't make of anything that's happening to him, sighing, and he got up and left the cave.

Maybe some fresh air would help him forget about all of this, so Silver walked through the dark to a grassy high land, lied down on the green grass, and gazed at the starry sky above.

It was gorgeous, how the bright stars shined in the blackness of the night, it was piece of art, like a pure white diamond shattered in the dark, but he always had this feeling, a feeling he keeps getting from a long time ever since the very first time he came to this timeline.

Every time he looks up to the sky, he feels like something is calling him, trying to show him something.

Questions, questions and more questions but no answers, he gave a sigh and closed his tired eyes, various emotions, sounds and scents came to him.

The sounds of the night animals, the smells of the dew on the grass, he felt calm and rested at last.

But once more his nose caught that vile scent again, getting up and starting to sniff himself, this time it wasn't him and was relived but in the same time concerned, if it wasn't him then who or what was it?

Suddenly a dreadful feeling came to him, his body trembled in terror, his eyes went narrow, he looked around but he couldn't see very clear because of the dark so, all what he managed to see was some bushes and trees but nothing suspicious, until his gaze landed on a dark spot where a pair of red glowing eyes stared directly at me.

He was thrilled and when he got up, he stumbled a couple of times, the frightened hedgehog ran as fast as possible but those eyes, those vicious, fierce blood red eyes were chasing him where ever he went like his own shadow, Silver tried to lure it away from the cave where his friends were asleep, it might attack them or kill them and yes Silver can fly but if he flew away that might lead it to look for something else to eat and might end up finding the cave where his sleeping friends were.

So he ran through the forest for his life, he was hit several times by branches but still his feet refused to stop, the sounds of the stalker's rough and fast footsteps filled the forest with terror but it was easy to tell from the sound of its footsteps that it was some kind of animal or wild beast because it had four legs. The time traveling hedgehog's heart raced faster and faster, there was nothing he could do but running and hope to survive this dire situation.

Finally Silver's feet lead him to an open area where some high trees reached above, this was the chance for Silver to show that savage beast what he was made of.

Silver jumped in the air, turned around, and clutched both of his hands together "Twin shock wave" a double surge of power came out of his glowing hands into the mysterious stalker in the dark.

The psycho attack did hit it but done nothing, the white landed on the ground and was exhausted, the attack required a lot of his power but It was all for nothing.

Silver breathed hardly and looked around to see if the stalker was still after him. Suddenly the beast leapt out of the dark over our hero, revealing its true form, the beast didn't have four legs but six!

It landed a few meters away from Silver, the blood red eyes of it stared at him with great hunger, the black fur of it was dark as night, even its tail was long and thorny.

The hedgehog shivered in terror, he can't fight what he can't damage, frustration stroke, the strong light in his eyes began to fade by despair.

"Is this the end? For real?" he asked himself, he never thought to end up here, killed by that creep, leaving his friends in a time of need and still didn't find Chrono who'll give him the answers.

"How disappointing" Silver looked down and closed his eyes to not see it coming, the beast made a final growl before rushing at the white, just in the final moment something hit one of the beast's shoulders, a short dagger to be exact. The black six legged canine curled into a ball before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Silver opened his eyes to see the end of his stalker but wonder what happened, and then he saw someone standing on a branch of a tree.

The figure wore a pale green cloak and a white mask, according to the description Tails gave him this must him "Are you Chrono White?" Silver asked with great hope.

The figure gave a slight nod and said "I've been waiting for you my boy, I was sure we'll meet up someday silver the hedgehog" and he stretched his right hand to Silver only to show a circular symbol like Silver's but it was more complicated, it had an aqua circle inside another circle and two wings, it was like the one on the white island's temple wall.

Our hero's journey truly begins here; he'll face many trials, fight for his own, and other's life and discover hidden truths.

A/N: How as my style in the ordinary POV? I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did, I actually like this style more than the one before. Just wait for the next chapters they'll be thrilling.

قعساهىل ast made a final growl before leaping e it comingby that creep,e by despair.

hunger, the black fur of it was dark as nig


	7. Chapter 7 - Vector to the heaven

Chapter 7 – Vector to the heaven

A/N: Well guys the true adventure begins with this chapter, I know the story wasn't that epic or special in the beginning but that's because I like to make the story goes slow in the beginning, by the way if you read this story and my new fanfic The Shadow wolf you'll see that they are connected.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7 – Vector to the heaven

So after our white hero finally met the person he was seeking, he him asked some questions but the mysterious character told him that he'll get the answers he want when they get to a certain place.

Then Silver introduced him to his friends and Tails finally got the chance to thank him for saving and giving him that book which bailed him out a lot.

Chrono was Glad to help out but he refused to remove the white mask for some reason.

Next he told them that they must now split up and each one will go on his path; he and Silver had so work somewhere, they all nodded and whished them good luck, then they went to help out the people in other locations while Silver and Chrono walked under star shining night sky.

The white hedgehog was a bit inpatient about getting the answers but tried his best to not outburst on the mysterious character.

While walking side by side, Silver glanced at the masked who was taller and much more muscular than he was, he wondered how he looks like under the white mask, what was he, a tiger, a wolf, a bear or a gorilla, those were the only hints Silver had by the look of this guy.

Also how does he have the same symbol on his palm just like the one on our hero's palm but more complicated? Does he have mind manipulation powers too or was it a new power, the white hedgehog couldn't help himself from asking "Umm…Mister Chrono" he said getting the man's attention "Can you tell me please….What are those symbols on your hands?" and he gave a cute puppy dog eyes to force the answer out of him.

The man didn't react but said "All in time my boy" and he didn't say anything after that, the hedgehog gave a sigh of frustration and walked by his side.

After several minutes of walking, they reached the edge of a cliff, if you look down you'll see a deep endless abyss and if you look up you'll see the sky but something was different from where they were looking at it.

Our hero scratched his head in wonder "So….What are we supposed to do here?" he asked, the man looked at him and answered "From here we can reach the castle, it is just beyond those clouds up there" and he pointed to a certain spot in the dark sky.

Silver thought he was kidding I mean a castle in the sky c'mon this was no time for flights of fantasy "Are you serious about this sir?" he said sheepishly, not trying to show that he was suspicious about the man's brain function.

The man gave a chuckle at the hedgehog's reaction "hahahha….Yes I'm serious, now then are you ready for this?" he asked while lending a hand.

Silver sweat dropped but thought that he had no choice but to trust the man so, he nodded and took his hand "Yeah" and with that the man grinned behind his mask "All right then, hold on tide because you'll be thrilled to faint!" .

Suddenly a bright aura surrounded them, the ground shook beneath them, and Silver felt massive amounts of power bursting out of him.

The sky was there destination and they glowed and shined like a shooting star about to launch in the opposite way instead from the sky to the ground, it will dash from the ground to the sky.

Finally they launched skyward, the wind harshly blew against them, the thrilling was strong, and Silver felt his face being pulled back by the gravity.

His heart beat raced, his mind was fainting slowly, also he felt the tingly feeling over his fur, the cool breeze going through him, it was painful but it worth it.

The sky opened for them, they pierced through the clouds, the hedgehog's emotions were mixed up from dread, comfort and pleasure, he felt the man's grip on him which was pretty comforting, he never been held like that before.

Once they went through the clouds they've reached an opened area where the clouds were beneath you and the stars above you, it was beautiful, a view you might never see.

Finally the man spoke up "Hold on just a little longer my boy, were almost there" he said.

The white hero's eyes shifted from the man to front where he saw it "Staria Island" the man exclaimed to the hedgehog.

A big castle on a bigger island floated in the air, like the clouds were carrying it.

Before our hero could say anything he fainted by the exhaustion, but he smiled while closing his eyes.

A/N: Sorry it was short but it was quite good in my opinion, also I thought the relation between Silver and Chrono was adorable like Sonic and Whisperer from my fanfic Sonic the Wind Master. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters.


	8. Chapter 8 - Origins

Chapter 8 – Origins

A/N: Hi guys! Please focus on this chapter because it has some important knowledge that will help you understand some points in the story.

By the way one of the reasons why I thought of this story because when I look at Silver I see he's more than a time travelling hedgehog with mind powers, if you focused on his spikes you'll see that the five spikes on his forehead look like a star and the two big ones on the back look like wings.

Also, you need to know that I've changed the description of Chrono's Cloak from pale green to bright green; I thought it will be more fitting.

Chapter 8 – Origins

Silver woke up to find himself in white void, nothing was there but dull whiteness, he look around to see if there was an exit or someone else in there with him "hello! Anybody there!" he called out but no one answered.

He became confused; all what he remembered was himself flying with Chrono to floating born object in the sky called Staria Island, the pressure and the great pain made him faint.

He rubbed his chin in order to think of a way out of this, just then he heard a voice saying "What are you thinking of?" it said and freaked the white hedgehog out "What! …..Who said that….Who's there?" he looked around but still no sign of movement or life around him.

He gave in and answered "Well….I want to get out of this place, I want to go home" he said.

The voice giggled lightly at the hedgehog's request "It's simple just think of your way out and you'll find it where ever you go" it said.

Silver was stroke by how simple the solution was, but still he had to try it, he thought of getting back to his world where his friends were.

Suddenly a door opened in front of him, there was light beyond the door and voices calling out, saying unclear things, a big smile went across the hero's face; still, he wished to know who that voice belonged to "Hey thanks for the help but you still didn't tell me your name" and then he waited for a reply.

The voice giggled again and said "You don't need to know my name but you must remember to never be confused and never doubt yourself, move onward young helerin" then it stopped talking.

Silver didn't like the reply but it was better than nothing "All right" and he hurried to the door of light in front of him "Bye!" he said before disappearing.

But before he reached the awaking world he heard another voice, a voice unlike the one he heard before, it was deeper, louder and kind of sinister.

**Everything is coming back to me, the true.**

The hedgehog woke up again, there was a ceiling in front of him, he got up and looked around, he was in a room, lying on a bed, ,his wasn't wearing his jacket, and there was a wet piece of cloth on his head which fell down after he got up.

Was he sick or something and now he's in a treatment room, perhaps. Just then a familiar voice broke the silence "Finally you woke up, that flight was too much for you I guess" when Silver turned he saw a big moon bear sitting on a wooden chair and looking at him with a smile of pleasure.

The bear had black fur, blue eyes, wore the same bright green cloak as Chrono white had.

By that voice and garments, Silver discovered that this moon bear was Chrono White"Is that really you mister Chrono?" he asked.

The bear smirked and said "Yes I am but call me Chrono please" which made Silver grow a bigger smile than before, but still "What happened to me, I was awake one moment and then I…" he lost the words when he remembered the dream of the white world and the two voices.

The moon bear stared in puzzlement at the hedgehog, he twinkled his thumbs and thought, what was making him so stray in thought, and decided to draw him out of his wandering "Umm….Silver how about I tell you the secret of this place?" the bear asked, the white turned to him and replied "Well, sure" still he had that frowned expression on his face.

The bear crossed his arms and explained "You see, the castle is being protected by a fake sky barrier, it's the reason why you fainted, the barrier as meant block away anything that doesn't belong here and you…well" the moon bear muttered in the end of sentence, like he was about to say something but held back "Never mind", Silver gone suspicious but decided to ignore those paranoid thoughts.

Chrono got up, walked to a near table, and grabbed something, he then walked to the boy and handed him some green cloth, it was a green cloak like the one the bear wore "Here put this on".

Silver did like the color and the cool markings on the cloak but still "Why do you want me to wear this?" Silver asked but not sounding rude or an obnoxious fashion critic.

Chrono scratched his head, making up and choosing his words wisely until he began embarrassing himself "Well listen it's not like I don't like your taste in personal garments but it's just that…umm we have some rules in Castle Aura to wear peaceful and calm garments" he blushed when he saw the hedgehog's reaction.

Silver was glaring at him with a complex look "Peaceful and calm, what is that supposed to mean?" he said.

Rubbing his head and clearing his throat, Chrono explained with a blush "I mean simple cloths with ordinary colors, your garments for example were… pretty loud and epic" Now the bear blushed deeper of how ridiculous he sounded, he knew the boy saw him as an idiot now.

The white stared at the black for a while then spoke up "Yeah…Okay I get it" but still he thought it was one of the most pointless descriptions he ever heard.

Once he put the cloak on, he turned to a mirror to see how they suit him "Hmmm…I like it (I Look Awesome)" he said but his thoughts were completely different.

The moon bear scanned the white hedgehog from the top to bottom "The good bird is recognized by its feathers" he meant your clothes tell people what kind of person are you.

Later they got out of the small room, Silver was shook by what he saw, big wide halls, white floor, pillars and ceiling, people wearing the same cloak, they saw him and walked closer.

Now the hero felt weird when everyone was observing him, scanning him like he was some kind of an exhibit, then one of them who was yellow tiger broke the silence "So, this is the new comer, he doesn't look so bright" and then a hawk said "I bet he's not good at magix" they all started judging him harshly and didn't leave the hero a chance to reply or defend himself against any of these accusations "Well I don't…wha-" just then a black fox came rushed in into the mob "Hold it" he shouted "The nose is getting something" he sniffed around.

He sniffed high and low, knowing it was coming from him; he took a few steps back to clear his position but caught by the fox "Oh boy, here we go" the fox sniffed him and gasped in horror "It…It's newbie!" he exclaimed.

Again the lights landed on the poor hedgehog "What are you talking about Ray?" asked Chrono.

The fox's glared at hedgehog and said "There's a vile scent coming from newbie, a centrun scent!" now the mob gasped in horror.

Everyone looked at the white as a menace, a threat that must be exterminated for the good of all.

They all walked closer with killing intent in their eyes, charging mysterious bright green energy on their hands they shouted "Kill the demon" "Let's destroy this thing before he corrupts us all" they were all about to finish out hero who was terrified "What are you guys talking about?" he exclaimed but no one cared.

Just in the right moment the moon bear jumped in front of the white hedgehog to block away the attackers "Stop! You mustn't kill him, he's innocent" he said but they refused to believe him "Liar! You must be corrupted by his poisons already!" said a blue wolf.

Poor Silver had enough, he couldn't take it anymore, grabbing his head with grief in his eyes and murmured "Why…What's wrong you people? What's happening with me? Why am will get confused, I promised to now get but I can't Help It!" the hedgehog outburst in anger "Enough!" he yelled at them.

They all paused by the kid's angry rebuff, Silver was steaming and his eyes were watery "Will anyone of you tell me what's going on!" he yelled in pain "My home was raided by monsters, I traveled to many places just to find a single answer, my friends almost got killed and now, when I got here I thought I will finally get that answer but instead you guys called me a demon and tried to kill me for a reason I don't know and, you mister Chrono" he turned around to the bear who was frozen in shock "I looked everywhere for you and once I found you I was happy and you've promised me to explain what's going on but you kept saying that all in time, well now it's the time so, please relief me NOW!" he finished and a tear escaped.

Silence ruled the white hall, everyone froze in their place, and words ran out. It was Chrono who felt unbearable guilt because of what he made the boy go through.

The poor boy looked down with a broken heart, the bear knelt and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder "I'm so sorry my boy, I never knew you've felt like that" he then got up and said to the mob "I'll handle things from here, you all go back to your work" and so they did.

After several minutes, the bear took the hedgehog to a secret hall, it was bigger than the one before, there water fountains, plants, stained glass windows and one big painting of a white and yellow armored warrior with bright green wings was drawn on the front wall.

The boy stared at the painting in amazement, just then he felt something shaking him from the inside, like if something inside him responded to the hall, Silver looked up to the bear "What IS this place? And why am I feeling like this?" he asked and saw a smile grow on the moon bear's face.

Chrono was amazed to see the kid was able to sense the mystical powers of that hall without any effort "This place is memento of the great light guardian Requila" the name got the boy's attention "Who's that?" he asked.

Chrono took a breath and began telling the tale "Eons ago there was a guardian, he was good, kind and wise, he wanted peace and harmony to the world, his name was Requila the light guardian, he was job was to defend Staria Island from any threats and keep the light safe from anyone who seeks power"

"Requila fought many enemies and was sure that the light will never be taken but that didn't last for long, one fateful night, the castle was attacked and Requila was injured badly, to make sure there will be hope for the future, he shared his powers with certain people with pure hearts, after that incident they called themselves the helerins and carried on the light guardian's job as caretakers of the island, but the story didn't end with that, some unknown dark race called centruns wanted the light for themselves so we fought them for hundreds of years, we are the only ones who can save the world from them since we have Requila's light magix, everyone lives are depending on us" and he finished with a sigh.

Silver understood the situation now, he was one of those helerins, and he must fight alongside them to protect the world from the centrun demons so, he gave a nod.

Chrono smiled and rubbed the boy's spikey head "I'm glad you understand, now are you ready to train and fight with us?" the hedgehog nodded and replied "Yes but still, what is this smell that's coming out of me?" but when Silver saw the bear's happy face frowns he knew it wasn't pleasant.

Chrono told the boy to follow him outside for a better place to talk and fulfill what he promised.

A/N: So what do you think Chrono will tell Silver? I'm sure you all noticed something about the scent and the demons that raiding the world. By the way I got that phrase "Everything is coming back to me, the true" from Kingdom Hearts series which squarenix and Disney own.


	9. Chapter 9 - Like a guardin angel

Chapter 9 – Like a guardian angel

Chapter 9 – Like a guardian angel

Silver and Chrono went outside on top of the roof, the weather was really cold since they were over the clouds, the view was frightening to who afraid of heights, like tens of miles away from the surface.

They both sat on the edge of the roof and gazed to the horizon; the moon bear took a deep sigh, getting ready to give Silver the final explanation which was the roughest and hardest.

He pulled himself together and began "My boy…you see, the scent that's coming out of you...has the centrun signature!" he painfully said "I'm sorry my boy but you're a half centrun!" the words he said hurt him so much he couldn't open his eye to see the look on the hedgehog kid's face.

Silence then, a calm voice replied "So that's what the twilight between means!?" he happily said "I'm a half helerin and centrun" Silver sounded quiet and not frightened or even shocked by the fact, in fact he was kindda happy.

The moon bear opened his eyes and stared at the kid in shock, he expected to see him grieved, angry, confused but instead he accepted the news with an open heart.

Silver chuckled at the bear's reaction "It's all right Chrono" he said comforting "I'm all right with it, I'm just glad I got the answer I wanted" and then he stared at the stars above him "To think something beautiful as the bright stars need the dark to shine and look gorgeous, the same goes to me, maybe I have darkness within me but that doesn't change who I am, maybe I have it for a good reason like the stars need the dark" Silver said while clutching his fist as usual "I know who I am, and the darkness can't change that" and he end it with a grin and shining eyes.

The moon bear was thrilled by the kid's wisdom and chill, he never thought to see any of his guardian brothers or sisters to react that way about having a demon side.

In the end, the bear smiled and rubbed the hedgehog's spikey head "Well my boy, I must admit you surprised me AND amazed me in the same time" and then he pulled something out of his pocket "Here I want you to hold on to this" he gave him something like silver star with wings tied to a string "It's a lucky charm I made when I first joined the guardians" his smile grew bigger at the hedgehog.

Silver wasn't sure how to reply to the bear about giving him something that importance and value to him "But Chrono I-" before he finished his sentence the bear interrupted "No Silver I want you to take it, I had it when I trained here and now I lend it to you" he grinned "You'll need luck to pass the light guardian training and….. so I can be with you always, and protect you from harm where ever we you are".

Silver never heard someone say something like that to him, he couldn't object his new friends wish so "All right and I promise you, I'll finish the training and become stronger, a fine guardian" and he finished with grin.

They spent the whole night chatting, the bear couldn't stop telling him about his adventures and battles he fought to survive, and with each one the hedgehog was getting excited more and more.

A/N: This chapter was short but it was good in my opinion and the next one will be better. صاهؤا صشس فاث اشقيثسlaination, getting ready to give Silver the final expla


	10. Chapter 10 - Learning to shine

Chapter 10 – Learning to shine

A/N: Working on this story took long, but fun in the same time, though. Anyway this chapter is where Silver is going to learns how to become a light guardian, if you ever read Sonic Force before you'll recognize a group of armored men Chip summoned called the light guardians and they must be connected to the main light guardian Requilla.

It was morning, sun hadn't rise yet, the dark was still here, but the shifting lights from the twilight to the dawn pierced through it.

Silver was sleeping in the same room he was treated in, snoring loudly, rolling on his bed, he dreamed of having new powers and saving Blaze the cat from the grip of evil, he was so enjoying it, until the dream began to fade, lights weakened .

The world around him collapsed, shooting stars fell from the sky, lightning, thunder roared above him, the very ground shattered into nothing, the hero found himself falling into the nothings and those words repeated in his mind "**Everything is coming back to me, the true**" he then gasped out of his slumber with terror in his eyes.

Panting, he looked around to see he was still in his room, everything looked fine and stable, but still was concern about that dream "What was that all about, was it real or not, a dream, a nightmare or a vision" he thought.

After putting on his green cloak and shoes, he went outside, he was surprised to see some of the guardians woke up early, or maybe didn't sleep at all.

He walked across the semi-dark hall, the silence was more than usual and the weirdest thing was when he encountered one of the guardians, he was a big panda, he seem kind of tired and he even gave a yawn.

Silver smiled and greeted him "Hello" he chirped "I don't think we've met before my name's Silver, I'm-" before he could finish the panda ignored him and walked away, trying not give the kid any attention or hints of being afraid of him, the main rule about facing danger was to never give your enemy the pleasure of seeing you hurt or afraid.

He walked silently and left the kid puzzled, Silver was surprised, after all what happened yesterday they still fear him, even the people he never met or even see him were still believing he was a dangerous demon.

Silver accepted the fact of having a centrun side but still it hurts to know he was different, but he continued walking, along the way more guardians woke and they all gave him cold glares, ignorance and whispers spread in the atmosphere but he could hear the same words "Evil", "Demon", "Dark", "Vile" he kept walking without showing any signs of disturbance or grief so he won't give them the pleasure of knowing he was disturbed.

After moments of patience Silver finally met a friendly face "Mister Chrono!" he yelled.

The moon bear noticed the hedgehog and grinned "Morning my boy, had a good night sleep?" he asked.

Silver rubbed his head and answered "YEAHHH" obviously not meaning it.

The bear smiled and took him on a walk through the castle, the bear noticed the kid's weird expression "Are you all right my boy?" the bear asked.

Silver stumbled in his words first but made them clear "Umm yeah, it's just, this my first day and I'm kind of nervous that's all" and he kept quiet all the way.

He didn't try to show his new master that he was upset about the way his new comrades were treating him so, he hid it from him.

The bear was still suspicious but smiled and rubbed the kid's head like usual "Fine but brace yourself because now you'll learn how to become a guardian!" and they left off.

First lesson: meditating

They sat in white dull chamber with some waterfalls, plants, and wind bells.

They crossed their legs and closed their eyes, humming and breathing softly, they sat like that for ten minutes, poor Silver couldn't take it, his legs were sore, there was an itchy feeling on his nose, there was fly hovering around him, wait a second how can there be flies while they were over the clouds anyway!

Silver bit his lips, sweat dropping, he couldn't take it, and he had to make it all go away, especially when he had to go to the bathroom.

Silver sat for thirty seconds like that until the outburst came "I can take it anymore!" he ran outside the chamber like mad, while the old bear slammed his face in frustration "This won't be easy" he said.

Lesson two: weapons

Silver met a female guardian called Rin the tiger, she wore the same cloak only it was more feminine type, she didn't gave Silver any cold glares like the other guardians did and in turn she received a good look from him.

She brought a box filled with items; she pulled some of them out of and placed them on the table "All right kiddo, to fight away the 'monsters' you need to have all sorts of weapons such as daggers, bombs and other things.

She took a dagger and showed it to him "For example this is a moon shard dagger, it can be used for far distance combat by throwing it at the enemy and close distance combat by using it as, ya know a dagger" and then she pulled another weapon.

"Sun bombs have massive destruction ability and getaway ability, you can charge them with your own magix depending on how much damage you want to give" then she pulled another.

"Cloud ropes are good to tie your opponent and leave it immobilized" she showed him a lot of weapons and he was impressed but still there was a question he thought of a while now "Excuse me Miss Rin, I have a question for you, are you really the weapon keeper?" he asked sheepishly.

The tiger was surprised by the kid's question, she thought it was some kind of an insult but she didn't want to do anything hasty so "Of course I am" she claimed.

Then Silver made a deadly mistake "But isn't this job is more suiting for….men" the two guards who were watching had the same thought "Poor kid" and they were right.

Tiger lady steamed over him, she boiled and went mad on him "Are you saying I'm close to a macho!" she roared and threw him with large hammer she grabbed from the table.

The kid gasped "Oh sweet dreams!" he knelt and succeeded in dodging but the hammer hit on the wall near one of the guards, nearly smashing his face.

Loud racket and screams could be heard from the room but no one dared to go in and get in the middle of fight between a furious tiger with anger issues.

Lesson three: knowledge

Before you get into a fight with a certain enemy you need to know your enemies weaknesses and strength, and come up with a strategy.

Silver was taken by Chrono to the castle library to gain that knowledge; he sat down and waited for his master to come with the books.

Silver liked the moon bear more than that insane tiger lady who can't take a comment, then his master arrived and boy with eight, no ten books that he placed on the table "All right begin reading" he grinned wickedly "And don't try skimming or skipping any of the pages because I'm going to give you a pop quiz about what you have learned" and now the boy gloomed "I miss the crazy tiger lady already" and he began reading.

What he understood from hours of reading was that centruns were dark creatures with strange powers and influences that can control the mind or get you very ill.

Some of them live in groups while the other rather to be alone; they hunt mostly at night, but sometimes attack in day for some unknown reason.

Their only known weakness was that they have great fear from light magix and the only way to kill them is by light magix or any weapon that's charged with it.

Once he was done, he felt like the world was spinning around him and his head was about explode, he wanted to get a nap or at least a break until "Pop quiz time!" his master chirped, the kid fell on his face "Oh why?".

Lesson four: choosing a partner

Silver and Chrono went to hidden room that's secured with a password lock, the bear didn't let the kid hear what the password was.

Once they got in the kid's eyes widen, there was a meadow that's filled with different types of beasts, giant birds, large water creatures swimming in the lakes, vicious predators and more, but what got the hedgehog's attention was the white tiger who was sunbathing on the grass "Eraqus!?" the boy blurted.

The tiger heard him and opened his eyes to see him right in front of him, he got up and scanned him "You…you were that kid who summoned me, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Chrono walked in and asked in shock "Did you say that Silver summoned you without making a contract?" the tiger nodded and looked at the kid again who was out of what's going on.

"Listen I didn't mean to do it, it just happened" the hedgehog explained.

The tiger was shocked as well "You summoned the great flying thunder tiger Eraqus accidently!?" he asked and silver nodded.

They both were looking at him in astonishment "Chrono can I have a word with you for a second?" the tiger asked and soon they left the kid confused.

The tiger looked back once more and told him "There's no way for anyone to summon a high level beast like me without training or even making a contract before doing it" he exclaimed.

The bear agreed and replied "I believe maybe it's finally him, Silver is the one" he claimed.

The tiger's eyes widen "You mean-" the bear broke in "Yes he is!" and they went back to Silver.

The moon bear tried to not look suspicious in front of Silver and said "Well my boy since you have a connection with Eraqus already you don't need another partner" he exclaimed and left with boy.

Silver left with Chrono after saying goodbye to the mighty flying thunder tiger to continue his training.

A/N: that was awesome, this chapter was filled with excitement and comedy too, I hope you enjoy it too.

Wait for the next chapter.

فهم he was so enjoying it, unilof having new powers and saving Blaze the cat from the grip of evil, he was so enjoying it, unil


	11. Chapter 11 - The calm and the storm

Chapter 11 – The calm and the storm

A/N: Hey there, sorry for taking so long, I wasn't in a writing mood lately, now then the story will proceed and get epic by every chapter, and the upcoming chapters will explain the plot for you.

In this chapter I'll give Silver sensing abilities and communication connections.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11- The calm and the storm

Several days pass ever since our hero began his training, he learned new skills, combat techniques and weapon use, though, Silver never uses any weapons and depends on his psychokenisis only, still, after all what he did, none but Chrono acknowledged him.

Later that afternoon, Silver was watching the sunset from the passage way window, he felt lonely and unwanted, like if he was something that never meant to be, he pulled out his master's star charm and thought "A twilight walker, what gives?" he asked himself.

He knew no matter what he does, they'll never show any signs of care or attention, the kind of it.

He sighed and stared stray through the orange horizon, the way the view looked, made him shed a tear, the twilight to be exact.

He wished to go back to his friends on the surface, "Blaze, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Espio, Knuckles, Black, Cream, Rouge, and even Shadow" he then said with pain "I want things to go back, to the way it was" he watched the light fade with sunset.

He closed his eyes, nothing but silence; nothing could be heard from this height, absolute nothingness.

Suddenly, he heard a noise that broke the silence, it was weird, fuzzy and static like some creature with high, thin voice, the noise kept getting louder and louder, maybe closer.

The more the noise the more the feeling got into the white hedgehog, dread and tension stroke, strong pain hit him in the head, images of horrifying monsters came to him instantly and roughly, screaming and roaring, in the dark, they were walking to some place.

"They're coming!" he snapped out of his trace and realized what he just saw "Was that? Were those? Am I seeing them, coming" he shook his head to stop the pointless thinking "I have to warn them!" he rushed through the passage as fast as his feet could take him.

The path seem longer to him now, breathing fast and hardly, he ran across the hall way to find any of his comrades.

In the main hall, he met group of helerin guardians, a little koala, a reindeer and squirrel, Silver was pleased to see someone "Hey!" he shouted at them, getting their attention, he stopped running, gathered his breathes and was about to tell them about what he saw until "What do you want demon?" the koala said meanly obvious, he wanted to sound mean.

The group laughed and mocked him more "Maybe he wants to kill us or control our minds" the squirrel suggested.

Now they changed from mocking to paranoid "If you tried to mess with Helerin brotherhood, you'll find me in the way smashing you like an egg with my bare hands!" he threatened.

Our hero wasn't surprised by their rude attitude and gave in to the fact "**They'll never believe me any way**" he thought "Never mind" he murmured and took off again.

Even in his rush, he heard the reindeer shouting "That's right run away you cowardly monster!" But he ignored them; he had more important things to do better that arguing with bunch of hopeless jerks.

He hurried through the castle's hallways, racing time he knew no guardian will listen to him but his master Chrono the moon bear.

Stopping to take a breath, he asked one of the guardians about where Chrono White was, she was brown rabbit, but all she did was yelling at him "Beat it freak!" and she walked away.

Silver who was frozen in his place slapped his own face and yelled "Really! And I'm the one who's trying to save them!" How could they do that to him?

He didn't waste any time and kept going, that moment he remembered something his master told him this morning "You need wear clean garments" No, not that "I'll be attending a meeting in the meetings hall on the fourth floor" that's the one.

The hedgehog changed his direction and hurried to the fourth floor, he wished he had a chaos emerald to use chaos control and stop time, so he can get there without the need to worry about the seconds that fly.

Finally he reached the hall and saw his master sitting on the first seats; they were listening to a speech from an old bald eagle of some kind.

He sneaked beneath the guards by crawling, the time was running, he crawled faster but still stayed cautious, he reached his master's chair and got up.

The moon bear gasped when he saw his pupil next to him and look of fright on his face "What's wrong Silver?" he asked.

The boy was smart and instead of saying loud and freak everybody out or even get some bad attention and accused as liar, he whispered to him quietly, he told him about the noises, the vision of the approaching demons.

The aged bear gasped again "Really!? Is that true?" he couldn't believe his ears, the kid nodded and guaranteed him.

Chrono got up and walked up to the stage where the old sage was "Excuse me great sage of Staria Island, but I have an important announcement" he asked politely and not rushing the aged bald eagle "Very well young Chrono" he replied, compared to Xen the eagle Chrono was very young.

The bear stood in front of the crowed who was waiting to hear what he had to say, he cleared his throat and said "Everyone you must hear me clearly, a trustable source came to me with shocking news" now everyone in the hall were wide awake and listening carefully.

He didn't hesitate and said "The castle will be attacked by a great army of centruns!" he announced.

The whole crowed gasped in terror, the atmosphere was tense, and one of the people who saw Silver talking to the bear stood up and exclaimed "You heard that from the white demon didn't you!" and the crowd began growl and shout at the bear "How could you listen to the demon!" "Traitor!" "Lies, lies!" the mob said.

Silver felt guilty of how he got his master into such stressing situation because of some kind of hallucination.

Chrono who was calm with a slight smile on his face "Listen my brothers and sisters, I know you all don't trust centruns, in general, I don't trust them either, but I do trust Silver, he's no demon, he's one of us now, he spent all this time training between us so he can fight on our side" the bear's words shook them from the core, then the little sage Xen spoke too "I've heard about the new guardian and his darks secret, also I heard how he worked through these days to become one us, like young Chrono I trust him too" and finished with a grin.

The white hero was in disbelieving of what he heard; he couldn't help it but to feel happy about it and smile.

Just then, one the guardians stood proudly "I trust him!" it was the panda who ignored Silver the last time.

Then the group before, then everyone did, and they all set off to get ready to fight.

A/N: Wait for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 - Blind rage

Chapter 12 – Blind rage

A/N: Here's the new Chapter!

Enjoy

Chapter 12 – Blind rage

Inside the castle there was chaos and tension, people running to brace themselves for the battle, rushing, they picked up their weapons, armors and other supplies.

Everyone knew this won't end pleasant, Silver who was with his master was concerned, and he never fought against any centrun demon, sweat dropping, he felt the chill down his spine, his fur standing straight.

He almost freaked out and screams all over the place by stress until a comforting hand touched his shoulder.

It was his master grinning at him "No need to worry my boy, this nothing new, we fought those monsters for decades" he said "It will be all right" and he left it his hand.

Silver felt much better but still he hand that weird feeling whenever he thought about the demon rain and how did he predict it.

Just then his master spoken "I know what you're thinking of" exclaimed Chrono "You're confused of how you knew of the raid right" he said and Silver nodded "Yeah".

The bear smirked and explained "Because of your demon half you are connected to them, you can feel or see what they observing" he said "Maybe you were right, having the darkness on your side is not always bad, like the stars of the night" and then Silver grinned back.

Outside the castle was the beginning of a nightmare that you can get hurt in it, demons came, covering the ground and the sky itself was dark by the endless number of them.

They came making screams like they announcing war, the guardians rushed out of the castle to defend their ancestors home, Staria Island.

Our hero and his master got out too, ready to fight, Rin the tiger came holding two large exes "Kill the demons!" she roared.

Then she noticed Silver was standing next to her, she blushed of how she said she wants to kill demons and Silver was kind of one so, you getting the idea "Ahh...um I didn't mean ya know" she murmured "Ohh forget I said anything all right" and she left off and so did the two.

The assault was too rough, the flying centruns in the sky fired purple flame bombs from above and so did the ground ones.

They rained down on the sky barrier that began to crank and shatter, one of the guardians gasped "The barrier! It's going to break!" too late they succeeded in breaking it.

The monster didn't waste a second in getting in, now the fight was fierce, glowing blades clashed, fires, energy surges and lots bashing and smacking on both sides.

The clash of light and darkness, the sight was too horrible to witness, warrior fell and some them died to protect what's important to them.

The white hedgehog was infuriated "Enough!" he growled as tens of light pillars appeared over him "This is the end for you" and send them at the enemy "Crystal shard rain" the crystal pillars smashed them into nothing.

Silver stood proudly and continued the process. Suddenly he felt a familiar feeling coming from behind him, he turned around to see the cloak clad guy "Zire!" and just by the sound of the name every guardian shifted his gaze to him.

Even the monster army stopped fighting like if they were waiting for something.

Silver growled in rage "It was you who planned for this didn't you!" he was at the boiling point.

The cloak clad smirked at the sight "How expected to see the sham fighting on neither of the sides" he said.

Now the hero was puzzled "What do you mean by that?" he asked and the other answered "I mean you defying your true self and fight the fact that you are nothing but a lost between fake, a sham" he exclaimed.

Now Silver outburst "What do you know about me? I am me and no one else!" he claimed.

Zire's blank black face shifted into anger and seriousness "Go ahead keep lying to yourself!" he yelled "If you're saying that you know your true self then tell me, what are you? A guardian with ominous demon powers, or a demon who lives between them" he asked the hedgehog.

The question shook the very core of Silver "I…I'm" he couldn't deny it, he didn't know what exactly he was.

Anger and confusion overpowered him, his eyes turned red, teeth grew sharp, and two red energy wings grow on his back.

The crowed of helerins gasped and so did Chrono "That's…" he lost the words at the sight of that form.

The demonic hedgehog roared and dashed at the cloak clad "Die!" he threw a punch at him, Zire dodge it, he kicked Silver away from him and mocked "Seriously, is that all you got?" he obviously was planning for something.

Silver personality changed into wiled and savaged, he couldn't think at all, he became a destructive monster.

He gathered power into a large ball of red and white energy, he threw the ball at him with killing intent "Cyber war bomb!" the ball went straight to Zire who was pleased to him do HIS technique.

The cloak clad preformed the same technique as Cyber Demon Silver did and threw it the incoming bomb "Cyber War bomb!" and they both clashed together.

The resulting blast was powerful and blinded everyone on the castles base battlefield.

Silver who was covering his eyes from the bright light didn't expect an attack at that moment.

In blink of an eye he felt a sudden strike hit him on his chest, once the light was gone everybody gasped when they saw, Zire's dug his hand into Silver's body "Silver!" shouted Chrono who almost had a heart attack by the sight.

Zire said "Time to reclaim something belongs to me" before he pulled some black haze out Silver body.

The kid fell on the ground with a trance look on his face, the bear hurried to the boy "Silver are you all right? Please say something!" but there was no reply.

The misty energy Zire pulled out of Silver slowly took form, it was…the doom knight that attacked the Technopolis two hundred years later.

"Freedom at last!" he knight said happily, now everyone was confused and shocked, unable to speak, until an angry moon bear yelled "Who are and what did you do to Silver?" he shouted.

The knight chuckled and answered "I am Zire the seeker of darkness!" now everyone gasped, if that was Zire then who's that in the cloak.

The guy in the cloak smirked "I know you all confused by now, let me tell you the true story of magix origin" he said.

A/N: Stay tuned.


	13. Chapter 13 - Zire and Requila

Chapter 13 – Zire and Requila

A/N: hello guys, this chapter will explain the true origin of magix and how can there be two seeker of darkness named Zire.

Enjoy.

Chapter 13 – Zire and Requila

**Zire's POV**

**Magix is a power unlike any other, it can be very hard to understand, it changes by the change of its wielder, the essence of light and darkness is what it is made of, but the original magix was sealed away in Castle Aura to protect it from anyone who seeks his own gain by it.**

**Two guardians were chosen to protect that door, one of them was Requila, and the other was Zire, the real.**

Outside the castle I sat down alone, back then my armor was blue and purple energy wings, I didn't have the red eye on the chest.

I looked up to the blue bright morning sky, thinking, why there's darkness where ever there's light, why this balance between them isn't straight, there has to be one that's stronger, conquering the farthest.

I've been having that question ever since I was chosen to be a guardian on this island, my vision shifted through the horizon as my thoughts kept flowing in and out.

Just then my counterpart came, Requila, he was the same tall as me, wearing the same armor but it was white and golden, had green energy wings, he stopped by and said with smile behind his golden hawk helmet "Hello Zire, such a beautiful day right?" he smirked "I hope no one comes and try to steal the origin magix, I got tired of fighting those raiders and seeing them suffer of pain and agony" he said.

I always was annoyed by his optimistic and caring self, he makes sick to think I share the same duty as him.

We both were given simple amount of power from the origin magix, but I wanted more than that, I wanted it more power just for myself and nobody else.

I stood up and walked away from him, he tried to follow me but I stopped him "Stay put! I want to alone that's all" and I walked away from him.

He sighed and said "Really Zire, we've been guardians form a long time, we fought together and shared the same duty, why don't you stop running away from reality" he exclaimed "we need each other" and then I turned around to him with anger in my eyes "So you're saying I'm a coward" I said coldly "Well then you're nothing but pathetic and naïve nobody Requila, you always so optimistic about everything, well ALL what you believe in is nonsense!" I yelled at him.

He was shocked by my perspective of him and impression "Zire I did not mean that you're a coward, I just-"before he finished I broke in "Just SHUT UP" I growled at him "The only reason I accepted this job because I had to, not because I wanted to be with the likes of you!" I stormed and left him to question himself "Why Zire? Were supposed to be like brothers" he said to himself.

Later that night I made up mind, I will do it, heading to the secret door that was front of the castle with no hesitation in me.

I saw the big white door with markings in front of me, I took deep breath before I did the fateful decision.

I stretched my hand to open the great big door; my whole body trembled by the strong power that lied beyond the door.

Just then that voice called me "Zire?" it said and I turned around to see it was him "Requila" he looked confused, probably because I was standing in front of the secret door.

He broke the silence with a question "What are you doing?" he asked.

Disturbed and tired I said darkly "Even in the most important moment in my life you still bothering me, but not anymore" that was the last thing I said before kicking him away.

He landed on the solid ground and rolled on it several times, he painfully got up and stared at me in shock "What are-" he couldn't finish when he saw me charging a mass of energy at him "Requila you colossal idiot, I'm threw of you and that partnership" smirking and explaining "I'm going to open the door and take all the power beyond it for myself, there is no reason for you to be here anymore, you'll meet your doom Requila" I said as I sent the mass of energy at him.

He dodged my attack and managed to pull himself up "Why Zire? I thought we were friends!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled loudly at his foolish thoughts "You really thought we were friends? We were never close and I never cared about you" and then I pulled my sword and raised it at him with killing intent.

"Prepare to die!" I jumped into the air; I was planning to cut through him but he countered my attack by leaping back.

He pulled his sword and raised it "I don't want to fight you Zire, please stop this madness!" he said.

I grinned at him behind my helmet and said "Say whatever you want I won't change my mind" and we clashed with swords.

The battle was fierce, both of us were injured and panting with exhaustion.

I had to do something or else I could lose to him, so I threw another energy mass at him, he cut through it with his sword, but that was just a distraction.

I smirked and flew to the door, he gasped "Zire don't, you don't know what you're doing!" he said but I shrugged and ignored him.

As soon as I got there, I rushed and open the door, it was hard in the beginning but I succeeded in the end.

Once the door opened a bright blinding light came from beyond it, I blocked the light "Aghhhh" I felt my entire body burns and hurt.

I heard the screams of Requila which probably was behind me when the door opened.

In the end the closed by itself, both of us were on the ground, hurting, hissing in pain.

I felt my body breaking apart, my mind functioning slowly; I shifted my gaze to other guardian who was in the same pain as I.

I couldn't understand why that happened, all I wanted was to gain more power, but instead I met this end and so did he.

Our bodies began to fade, slowly, bit by bit, the last thing I took the last look at was the door, it was there, right before me, even after what happened I refused to give up, I made a hand sign and closed my eyes.

My body broke into pieces, twelve to be exact, each one of them took form and they were known as the centrun lords, they were put sleep and waited to be awaken.

So you see, whenever a lord wakes up, you'll see that red demon eye in the sky.

As for Requila, he surprisingly did the same but instead he gave his powers to you helerins, hoping that you will be able to stop my lords.

A/N: This chapter was okay but still I hope it helped you understand something about this fanfic and I hope the next chapters will be better.


	14. Chapter 14 - Falling with Everything

Chapter 14 – Falling with everything/ the final tear

A/N: All right guys, this chapter is going to be really sad, I usually like sad and tragic stories and scenes, they make me feel things I never knew and show me life in points I never noticed.

Anyway here's the chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 14 – Falling with everything

Once the cloak clad figure was done from telling his side of the story everybody was wide eyed and hanging jawed.

They could not believe it "You are one the caretakers of this island!" gasped one of the guardians.

The dark dual chuckled and enjoyed seeing them so confused and shocked by the cruel truth, even Silver who was in a trance heard it all.

Just then the moon bear discovered something breaking, something they never knew about until now, he looked up with eyes filled with horror and said "If you were a guardian of this castle, that means you can go in and out whenever you want, right?" he exclaimed and now everyone was terrified.

The centrun lords were able to go inside the castle and get out without being rejected by the fake sky barrier.

The doom knight smirked and nodded "Yes we could AND did" he said and pointed at the group of falling helerins.

The group that was pretending to be un able to awake by the pain jumped and landed next to the two lords and his armies, their eyes were glowing in red, black mist covered them suddenly, once it was gone they were different, there was a werewolf, a vampire humanoid bat, an assassin in hood, a rouge, a shadow monster, a black phantom, a purple dragon, a stone golem, a large cobra with hands and an armored warrior.

The guardians lost the words and the cloak clad figure thought the looks on their faces were priceless "You see? They lived and spied on you from the very beginning, you were all so blind by that old story about the hero of light who sacrificed himself and that barrier that can protect you all from the harm of this dangerous world" he mocked in low patch and teasing tune.

Then the doom knight walked forward and gazed at the kid in trance and grinned behind his helmet "I also would like to thank the little twilight walker who was my temporary vessel" he crossed his arms and said "Unlike the other lords my sleep took two hundred years from now but thanks to this kid here I got a free ticket to the past where all the lords were awake" he explained.

Flash back

When Team Freedom were fighting the demons in Technopolis 7, the doom knight made a hand sign and split into two, the first version took off to the top of a building to PRETENED to strike Silver with a beam from the awakening eye while the other went inside Silver without his notice, the doom knight knew that the Requila's powers will protect the hedgehog and he will be taken to the time when all of the light guardians will be together, he used them all along.

End flash back

The dark lords and the demon army lined up, preparing for the final clash, the guardians even with their injuries walked and lined up too, Chrono was aside of his unconscious pupil, he leaned sadly and frowned "Silver my boy, I'm…sorry, we made this happen, it was our fault from the beginning" he shed tears and wrapped the boy "We should have been more considering! We should have been more careful and realizing of what's happening around us, but instead we were used by them, like puppets" the aged bear felt sadness that he never went through, he wanted to go back in time and mend this, he wished but he knew it was too late for wishes and regrets.

He saw the lucky charm that he gave to the boy before training, he picked it up and placed around Silver's neck, smiling lightly and still there were streams of tears coming from his eyes "I promised you I will protect you no matter what, and I will keep it even if it cost me my own life, rest well and wake soon my boy" and he left with a final tear.

The unconscious hedgehog was hearing his master's promising words and even in his state, he shed a tear, his heart was aching.

The forces of light met the forces of darkness, their eyes met, they knew this battle will decide the future of this world, so they pulled themselves together and shouted "For everyone!" one shouted and the others repeated "For everyone!" and then they clashed in rough fight.

Screams and gasps of pain filled the atmosphere, roaring and growling, ripped the silence and peace away, echoes of metal clashes and explosions that burns away what ever in sight.

Silver heard it all and wished to be able to wake up and go to assist them but some things are just beyond reach and happening.

Bitter minutes passed, seemed like hours of torcher, many fell, of guardians, the demons were all gone but the lords were in good condition like it never happened.

Rin looked up at them in anger "Why are you guys different? You didn't even feel our attacks" she roared.

The werewolf smirked and replied "We are not like centruns, we are parts of the great Zire, and we have limitless power unlike them and you helerins" he exclaimed.

Every guardian lost hope; they knew they cannot survive this viscous one side battle, they all might die on this cold ground like all the others who did in between the harsh seconds. But Chrono refused to give up, he knew it will never end with victory of them, he remembered their leader's words, to never give up until you see the end with your eyes, the poor aged eagle was killed by the cloak figure cold sickle, he died to protect what he cherished and loved.

Chrono got up and refused to let them hurt his guardian brothers and sisters, and his pupil who will never be able to defend himself in his condition.

"I won't give up" was the last thing he said before charging at the cloak figure, he made a blade of magix and swung it at him, the blade ripped a small part of him, the demon pulled back and charged back at him, he swung his sickle to cut through the bear, Chrono expected this to happen so he threw a sun bomb at his attacker, the bomb exploded and burned the demon, he hissed by the scales and burns he had, Suddenly Chrono jumped out of the smoke cloud and gathered power to shoot the cloak figure with a high charged beam, he was burned into ashes.

Okay one down and eleven left, once the lords saw what happen they growled and all in once they were about to land on him, the moon bear knew this day will come, when he will have to use that technique he learned from his leader Xen the bald eagle, he rose on himself and gather every single bit of his power for a final blast, the strongest of all "The final word, the last blaze of dawn" a yellow flame blast came out of the master, the lords of centruns me the same end as the cloak figure.

Chrono who almost losing his breaths was panting on his knees, the guardians saw what happened and were filled with happiness, they cheered and shouted "Hurray" Chrono looked back at them and smiled weakly, it was finally over.

"It's not over yet" a deep, loud voice shouted from nowhere, it was him, Zire, he was still here, the happiness faded, the faces gilled up with horror and despair, where was he?

Suddenly, black clouds began to merge, making a large hazy figure. In the end the figure was revealed, it was a purple armored figure with red energy wings, a red demon eye on its chest.

Everybody knew what was that, who was that, Chrono who was thrilled in terror stood in front of it "It can't be" he murmured.

A sudden darkness fell over, the figure finally spoke "I told you many times before, everything is coming back to me, the true" he shouted "I am back, the true Zire, the broken pieces made me whole again!...now" he looked down on them.

"It's time to meet your doom, all of you, will fall to the darkest abyss" he began to gather his power, no one knew what to do, no one had a place to run for, to take refuge of, this was it, everybody thought, Chrono looked behind him at the unconscious hedgehog "Well it's up to you now, Silver" and he actually smiled.

The next thing was a ringing blast, a shock wave that blew everything away, the whole island collapsed all in once, by the massive destruction, the island lost its floating power, it fell from the sky as ruins coming down from the dark heaven.

The unconscious hedgehog glanced, peeked, it was a single glance but he saw everything while falling in the air, the island was ruins now, the guardians were falling down unconsciously too.

He saw his master in the distance, he was the last thing he saw before he closed his shut again, falling, falling with into the darkness they were. Unknown fate waits.

A/N: This chapter was hard to believe, the drama, the tragedy, the hurt and comfort, it was beautiful but also heart wrecking. The final chapters are nigh.


	15. Chapter 15 - Silver lining

Chapter 15 – Silver lining

A/N: All righty, the major flash back that started from chapter one: It all starts with this ends here, can you believe all what happened from the first chapter until now was one major flash back to showed previous events that leads us to this point, where Silver is lost in the darkness with no memories.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15 – Silver lining

After destroying the last hope, Staria Island and the helerins were lost in the abyss, Zire spread the bitter blackness across the globe, it swallowed everyone and everything, it's world was a dark wasteland with no light or life signs.

Alone lied an unconscious white hedgehog, his body was covered in dust, he had some wounds and burns on his fur and exposed spots of his body, his bright green cloak was now pale, dull and dirty, but his eyes were the worst in condition, they were emotionless, empty of life and trance seem to be the most clear on them, he had fog in his head, a blurry vision, it was unknown how long he was lying there or how did he survive the fall.

"Hello, anybody out there?" he murmured on last time, his voice was tired and loose, he couldn't speak loud anymore, since the connection between him and the doom knight was so strong separating him from the hedgehog was really painful like he ripped a great part of him, it shook his very core, leaving him weak, helpless, numb.

The poor guy gave in to the idea "No one will come" he murmured "Maybe they died, maybe they forgot about me, maybe they don't want me anymore, who would want a failure like me" he stared straight to the black sky "I let everybody down, they all trusted me, master Chrono, the guardians, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Shadow, everyone, and I let them down" he then had that thought, how do they look like again?

He can't remember his friends, how do they look like, how he felt about them, what he did with them, the only thing that's left were the names that haunt him.

He smirked sarcastically, how was feeling sad about something he can't even remember, he said the last thing before closing his eyes "Sorry, but it all ends here" and with that his eyes shut.

Everything seemed hopeless, there was no way out, all what was need was a single silver lining.

And then it came, a light beam pierced through the dark clouds, it shined over the hero, something dazzled on his chest, it was the silver star charm Chrono gave him, a flash of light came from it.

When he woke up he was in the same white void, he couldn't actually remember when did he came here in first but it felt so familiar.

A voice spoke to him "I'm glad you were be able to find again, I was really stressed by the last events" it said.

Silver freaked out "Who's there?" he took some steps back in regard, the voice giggled "It's all right I won't hurt you" and then a mysterious misty figure appeared in the whiteness, it looked like an armored man with wings.

Those features reminded our hero of something he had seen somewhere, sometime, he looked at it for a while and asked "Why I can't see you clearly? Come out please so I can see" but the figure stood still and didn't answer, the kid was getting frustrated and confused, then the voice said "I thought you told me that you won't be confused, and you are" it claimed.

Silver rubbed the back of his spikey head "When did we meet? And why your body is hazy?" he asked again.

The figure sighed and decided to speak up, letting the kid confused and out of what's going on won't help at all.

"Okay! First the reason why you can't see me is because I'm broken, I am nothing but piece of something else, someone else" he explained.

Silver then questioned him of how did that happen to him, the figure replied "Well I lost my body eons ago, it was a friend of mine who did this, he refused to listen to me, all he wanted was to get the power, doesn't he know that we gain power by fighting to protect something or to keep a promise" he crossed his arms "He's reckless as always, but still he's a friend no matter what, not to him but to me" it exclaimed.

The hedgehog sweat dropped by wonderment "Why do you still care about him so much even after what did he do to you?" he was asking too much but he had a good purpose of these questions getting to the truth.

The figure smirked and answer a final time with smooth comforting tune "You must knew how much you need a friend, friends are who make rise when you fall, support you in hardship, defend you, comforting your heart and mind when it gets rough and tense, Zire was the only one I had back there, I always believed that he was the one I was waiting for and he did, he filled the void inside me, he was with me and I didn't feel alone not even once, he never said it but I always called him my friend" and it looked down at Silver "This is why you need to have someone to relate on, to help you believe that you are not alone, that it's not too late to act, to think, to fight"

The figure's words filled the boy with the comfort he needed, suddenly the memories started to flow again, he remembered his friends, how they look like, how he felt for them, the moments they shared and cherished.

Now he was filling with courage, confidence, hope, and lots of thoughts backing him up.

The white void began to disappear, before it was gone Silver asked the figure one last question "What is your name?" he asked, the armored figure smirked and replied "Guess" and then at the last second he knew what was the answer "Requila right!"

When he woke up he was in the same wasteland, he knew what to do so, no more confusion, no more hesitation, belief only.

He grabbed the lucky charm his neck and held it tight "I know now what to do, I know who I am now, I'm Silver, Silver the hedgehog!" and this was the first time Silver said his name in Sonic and Shadow's manner of introducing.

Light shined around him, the darkness close him was blocked away, he awaken the very potential within him, he threw his arms and the green power made two large angel wings on his back.

His eyes were glowing, the sky was his destination, a single flap and he was flying in high speed skyward, the black monsters that hid in the dark saw him coming, they charged at him with red demonic eyes that killing intent was coming out of them.

He didn't flinched, he falcon punched the first, the second, the third, one by one they were down, nothing was going to stop him now "I will save the world, I will recover my friends and all the people who got lost in the abyss, just wait for me Zire!" and he flew high to the unknown.

Somewhere on the ground lied the aged moon bear, even if his body was injured he smiled wide "Go! Cyber Angel" he murmured in his unconsciousness.

A/N: The chapter was so epic, the thrilling events, the cool powers, the drama and all, it was fantastic in my opinion; stay tuned for the final chapter, the one that will end this story.


	16. Chapter 16 - It all ends with this

Chapter 16 – It all ends with this

A/N: It's finally here people!

The final Chapter of this fanfic, I still can't believe I rewritten this story three times but I guess it worth it since this one was smashing.

Anyway without any delays here's the chapter enjoy!

Chapter 16 – It all ends with you

Moments after take off

Silver reached strange looking ruins floating in the sky, everything around him was dreadful purple; there were some remaining parts of the castle and island floating in the air, there was…the gate!

Right in front of him was the gate that one time his master told him about, and it must be the door that Requila and Zire were supposed to protect.

"Where are you?" here murmured on the bottom of his voice, he gazed around hoping to find that armored demon.

Suddenly he had the same feeling of dread made his heart pound, he looked above to see a big throne floating in the air, and there he was "Zire!" Silver growled as loudest as he could.

The armored demon looked down and saw the hedgehog who he was waiting for, Silver tried his best to not stared straight to the red demon eye on his chest because whenever he does he keeps feeling like it pierces his soul "Well if it isn't the pesky former twilight walker, how did you like the new look of your world hmm" he said.

The white hedgehog tried

Silver boiled in anger "How could you do all this? Hurting innocents, destroying your home and you tried to kill your one and only friend!" the hedgehog yelled.

The seeker of darkness didn't react to what Silver said and replied "First of all I don't care about any of those what you mention, second Requila will always be a colossal and idiotic fool who still believe in fairy tales, all what he dreamed and ambitioned was nothing more than childish fantasies" and then added "And to be honest you remind me of him lot" he said coldly.

"Why you…" he had enough of his carelessness and cruelness, he flight dashed straight at him and threw a punch, the armored disappeared before getting it, instead winged hedgehog bashed into the throne and smashed into pieces.

The demon appeared in front of him with a smirk "What is that what you came to me with? What a shame" he mocked.

Silver didn't bother arguing "No more games you monster, time to meet your doom" he gather power in ball of light "Take this!" he threw at him, the demon didn't try dodging it, instead he stood there and stretched a hand, a finger, before it hit him it vanished.

"Do you have more to waste" he said while throwing his arms wide, he was actually daring him to cause a scratch on his body.

Silver steamed and kept throwing bombs of light at him but none of them could actually hurt or make a scratch of his armor.

The beast chuckled "What you done already?" he teased, Silver serious mode was engaged "No, I'm just getting started" he raised a hand to the sky, then suddenly, bright lights shined in the dark, causing Zire to flinch "What is this light?" he asked while shading himself with his red wings.

Silver smirked and answered "I 'would like to introduce you to another power source, the chaos emeralds" seven colorful emeralds came down from the sky, they went inside our hero and changed him.

Once the light was gone the armored demon gasped at the sight, Silver's fur was now ivory, his eyes were bright red, the symbols on his hands were yellow, and the green wings on his back were glowing brighter. He was now "Super Angel Silver"

"All right Zire this time I really mean it, your end's here" he rushed at him, throwing punches and kicks at the armored, he had hard time dodging them and even if he did they hurt without physically touch you.

The demon managed to pull back "How could you have this power? Not even I had this power when I opened the door" and then Silver grinned, causing Zire to lose his nerves "What's so funny?" he roared.

Silver answered his question in a teasing tune "Hemph, and you think you know all about light and darkness" he said causing the demon to sweat drop "Of course I do!" he growled.

"Then if you do, then you do know that the power of magix comes from the heart right? The same goes for the chaos emeralds, the stronger the heart the stronger you'll get and that means…" he stopped for a while and finished "That I have a heart that's stronger than yours, I've managed to combine both magix and chaos together, and since my magix are connected to Requila means he had a stronger heart than yours too" he exclaimed causing the demon to freak out.

"What!" he muttered "That's impossible! My heart is the strongest! You know nothing both of you, all of you grasp nothing at all" he freaked out trying to deny the truth.

He began to gather power out of the darkness around us, forming a massive ball of red and black energy, Silver did the same forming a green and white ball light that was way smaller than Zire's which made the demon smirks.

Meanwhile

On the surface all of the guardians were in pain and lying on the ground, suddenly a voice spoke out of no where "Thank you guardians for all what you have done, but now it's to time for me to reclaim my powers, it's time for me to finish what I left undone" their bodies started to glow and the power was taken to above.

Meanwhile

Zire was in great belief that he was the victorious while Silver didn't show any signs of fear at all, he was just gathering power for his ball of light, Zire broke the silence "What's wrong hedgehog? Feeling the despair already?" he said waiting for a reply.

Silver didn't reply at what he said, the demon was infuriated "What's wrong with you? Why you're so confident even if your losing, why, WHY!" he roared with every single bit of anger in him with loudest voice he could.

Silver who was still not caring smiled "I'm not afraid because I believe that my friends are by my side, they are the power that I need" and soon the beast chuckled "Do you really believe such nonsense will bail you out? Your more foolish than I thought hedgehog" he smirked.

Suddenly more lights came from beneath; they shined around Silver, forming a winged armored figure of golden and white with green wings.

Zire shrieked in disbelieve "Requila!?" he muttered, the golden armored said before charging another ball of light in his hand "It's been a long time since we met Zire my friend, forgive me but, I, no we must end this story of light and darkness struggle" he said.

Zire couldn't stand what he said and growled harshly "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your friend!" and he threw the mass of dark energy at them "Great Cyber bomb, and so did they "The final shining suns".

If anyone saw the clash they all will think the biggest would will win, but there's no strength in size, the ultimate power comes from the will that never fade.

And it really happened, the two small light balls came threw the greater dark bomb, and they hit the demon causing a great explosion.

Once it was gone the Zire's armor was damaged badly, the eye in his chest was gone, he was in a really bad condition.

The golden light guardian hovered next to him and wrapped his hand around his shoulder, Silver who was watching "What will you do now?" he asked.

The guardian looked at him and answered "I'm going with him beyond the door, he needs me, needs a friend, and I'm the one who was supposed to be" and then they were surrounded by light, the guardian took a final chance and said "Thank you Silver the hedgehog, for bringing saving this world, and bringing me and Zire back together, thank you chosen one" and then they were gone, probably somewhere beyond the gate that vanished later and appeared inside the ruins of castle Aura that was rebuiled to its former look by itself, that actually skipped all the building thing which was great.

So after the fight, the guardians celebrated Silver victory and they all respect him, they gave him one the masks they wore and asked him to be their new leader, but Silver refused saying he had somewhere to go and more adventures waiting, he chosen his master Chrono white the moon bear to take in charge of the castle and the guardians.

But they still refused to let Silver go without a reward for his efforts so, he asked if he could have Eraqus the flying thunder tiger as his own partner permanently, they thought it was fair and they accepted his wish, Silver is now beable to summon Eraqus whenever he want.

Once Silver returned to his friends they greeted him with a party and they all had fun, especially Silver who finally fufiled his desiny.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gate

Requila and Zire were lying if front of a white castle in the sky which might be that the other side beyond the gate leads to an alternate world or so, Zire broke the silence between them "Well I guess you were right about it" he said getting the other guardians attention "About what?" he asked, Zire stared at the sky and said "Maybe light and dark were meant to make some kind of balance in this world, we can't only have light or only dark, we need both" he said, then Requila starting teasing him "Like how you need me?" he asked and then steamed, he couldn't deny it.

"**Darkness in a part of our world just as the same as light, we cannot live without the light we all must sleep, we all must rest, darkness cannot be destroyed and so is the light"**

A/N: Finally I finished this story (Cheers) how was it? I think it was great, and by the way that last t part about light and darkness was what professor pickle said in Sonic Unleashed.

Well until I write another fanfic, so long, Extreme light 9 Is signing out!


End file.
